Unlock Your Heart
by momma2fan
Summary: Edward is head of the Cullen Family and has loved Bella from afar.When her fiance is caught cheating with his, can he get her to unlock her heart to him, or will the families enemies keep them apart. AH/M for language and lemons. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

The heels echoing across the linoleum was the only sound that was heard in the empty hallway. He watched as the woman made her way to the stairs and climbed to the second floor. He grinned at the sway of her hips, almost as if she knew someone was watching and was putting on a show.

He observed her until she disappeared behind the door marked _Volturi Investigations_. He wondered what a beautiful young woman like her needed with a private investigator. He decided to follow her up the stairs and he quietly opened the door a crack.

"Miss Swan, a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you. I assume since you called that you found something?"

He heard the shuffling of papers and then a gasp. "I'm sorry, Miss Swan. It would appear that your suspicions of your fiancé were correct. My brother only had to follow him for one day to discover his secret. He decided to go on for a week, just to ensure he had all the evidence you required."

"Who is this woman?"

More papers were shuffled and what he heard next sent a shot of anger straight to his gut. "Her name is Jessica Stanley. I believe that she is also engaged to be married, although at this time I do not know her fiancés name."

"It doesn't really matter though does it?" The woman, Miss Swan, whispered.

He could almost hear the devastation in her voice, but with a hint of something else.

"Thank you Marcus. I appreciate your swift handling of this. Please express my thanks to Aro and Caius as well."

He heard the sound of her heels lightly on the carpeted floor. He slid into the shadow of the hallway, not wanting to be seen and watched again as she exited the office and headed for the stairs. He watched as she pulled her phone out of her purse and made a call.

"Rosalie, it me….I just left the office and I have all the proof I need. That mother-fucker is going down. Is everything set?...Good, I'll see you at the apartment in ten."

He waited until she had put her phone away and continued down the steps before leaving his hiding place. He followed her out the door, maintaining a discreet distance. When he saw her get in her late model Jeep, he noted the license plate and then pulled out his phone.

"Boss, I got that information for you," he listened for a minute, nodding his head. "Right away." He turned and went back inside the building. If he was pissed that the bosses girl was cheating, he could only imagine how that boss was gonna react.

He opened the door and came face to face with the man behind the desk.

"Say nothing. I made the copies the minute I knew who she was. Tell him that all the negatives are in there as well." Marcus handed him the envelope.

He took it and turned and strolled out the door. He made his way to the black sedan at the corner and slid in the passenger side. The car took off before he had the door closed and headed out of town.

She walked into the apartment and found Rosalie already in the back packing her clothes. She wasn't upset, she had suspected Mike of cheating on her for months and now had the proof that she needed.

"Hey," she said as she kicked off her heels.

"Let me see," Rose sat down and held out her hand.

She passed the envelope to her friend and went to get changed. The hiss made her smile. She had known that Mike was stupid, but she didn't know that he had a death wish.

"You do know who this is right?"

She nodded as she came back in the room, tugging her hair up in a messy bun. "I do, I never thought that Mike was that stupid though. I wonder how he'll take the news."

Rosalie looked up, "He's not an idiot Bella. Emmett said that Edward has suspected Jess for a while. I have a feeling that one of his guys has copies of these pictures already and is on their way to see him."

"One of them was following me at the office. He wasn't being very stealthy." Bella giggled.

Rose laughed, "Edward is not gonna like the fact that you were able to spot the guy."

"Fuck Edward. We all grew up together. I know what goes on in the family. If he wants to get pissed off that I spotted Felix then let him. I have a feeling he'll be calling anyway." Bella took the pictures back from her friend. "Come on. I wanna be outa here before the shmuck gets back."

They worked together for hours and were done packing up her belongings by the time that the U-Haul got there. Emmett and Garrett appeared at the door, ready to do the grunt work.

"Hey little sis, you okay?" Garrett asked Bella.

"I'm fine Gar, let's get this show on the road." They loaded all of the furniture into the truck and had just put the last box in, when Bella's cell phone rang.

"Hello, Edward." Bella grinned.

He waited for Felix to get to the office. He had known that Jessica was unfaithful, that was why he had refused to fuck her until they were married. Now he never would.

The unmistakable sound of a door closing had Edward sitting in his chair, waiting to find out who the fucker was that dared to touch what was his. Not that he had ever wanted to marry Jess in the first place. His father had given him no choice. Now though, he would marry the one he had always wanted, he would just have to convince her first.

A knock sounded on the door breaking him of his thoughts. "Yeah," he yelled.

The door opened to reveal Felix with an envelope in his hands. He handed it to his boss and then stood back.

Edward pulled the photos out and almost laughed at the irony. "He must be stupid." He murmured to no one.

He looked at the pictures of Michael Newton and Jessica in a passionate embrace and grinned. Sure, he was pissed, but he also knew that Mike had just fucked up royally. "I want him brought to me, after Bella gets her revenge. He won't see another sunrise." He informed Felix. The man nodded and then left the room to carry out his assignment.

Edward smiled as he picked up his phone and called the familiar number.

"_Hello, Edward."_

"Hello, Isabella. I trust that you have seen the photos."

"_I have. I want to know what you're planning."_

Edward chuckled, "I haven't decided. I am either going to kill him, or maim him. What are _you_ doing to him?"

He heard her laugh, _"Right now Emmett and Garrett are moving all of my belongings out of his apartment, but I'm also taking all the furniture except for the bed. I don't know if you are aware, but those were taken here as well. He fucked that whore in our bed. So that is all he gets."_

He heard the anger in her voice, "Where are you gonna go?"

"_Em and Gar are putting this stuff in storage and I am checking into the Biltmore."_

"Why don't you just come and stay here? You'll have a room all to yourself. I promise that no one will disturb you." _Unless you want them too, _he thought.

"_I don't know, let me think about it okay_." He heard voices and then Bella said, _"Your sister just got here with my blow ups, I'll call you later."_

She was gone before he could ask what she was planning. He could only hope that her revenge didn't cause her to get hurt. If it did, Mike would regret it.

**AN: So here it is, I am trying my hand at Mafiaward. Let me know what you think. Since I am posting this after the ban, I may have a few chapters for you at once. I am gonna try and set up a place for updates and pics on my blog so check it out. Momma2fan(at)blogspot(dot)com. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: I decided that I needed a beta for this one, so let me take a minute to thank her. Toocute24, Sally you are saving my life here! **

It was dusk when he pulled into the driveway of the apartment he shared with his fiancée. He was surprised that Bella's car wasn't there, but perhaps she had plans that he had forgotten about. That meant that he could call Jess and maybe get his dick wet while he waited for her return.

He opened the door and flipped the switch to turn on the lights. When nothing happened, he looked up and noticed shadows all around the living room. He walked into the dining room and flicked on the chandelier, flooding the room in light and highlighting the standing silhouettes.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" He looked at the life-size cardboard images of him and Jessica fucking, and wanted to puke.

"What's the matter, Mikey, you don't like your pictures?" Bella asked as she came out of the hallway.

"Where the fuck is my furniture you little bitch?"

"You mean _**my**_ furniture? It's stored away until I find a new place. I figure it was the least that you owed me after you fucked her." Bella pointed to the picture of Jessica. "I did, however, leave you the bed."

Mike sneered and made a move to come at her, but Garrett stepped out from behind her, his Glock 9mm aimed at Mike's chest. "By all means mother-fucker, keep coming at her. I would love to shoot you," Garrett quipped.

Mike stopped in his tracks. He had never had a gun pointed at him before and he fought the urge to piss himself. He tried to think of a way out of his situation, but with the visible proof right in front of him, he knew that he was fucked. Now he only hoped that Edward didn't know. However, that was shot to hell when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Hey, Newt. The boss wants to see you."

Mike did piss himself then, causing Bella and Garrett to burst into hysterical laughter. Bella walked up to her former fiancé and, avoiding the puddle at his feet, patted his cheek. "Have a nice life you stupid fuck. That's assuming that Edward doesn't kill you first."

Waving at Felix, Bella walked out the door with Garrett right behind her. "Where to, Little Sis?"

She wasn't sure if she should really stay with Edward at the house, but she didn't want to spend the money on getting a room at the Biltmore, either. "Gar, do you think it would be a good idea to stay at the mansion?"

Garrett looked at his little sister. He had always known how Edward felt about her, but he couldn't say anything. Once you took the oath and were let into the family, you didn't go against the boss. Of course, the family and your own family always came first, but he still didn't want to spill the beans about Edward to Bella.

"You would be safe there. I don't know the boss' plans for Mike, but if he were to retaliate against you, I know that Edward and his men could protect you."

"Then take me to the mansion," Bella decided. If she was gonna go anywhere, it might as well be someplace comfortable.

**~M2F~**

Jessica wandered into the mansion after shopping all afternoon. She thought about going to find Edward, but decided to put her packages in her room first. The sight that greeted her caused her to halt in her steps. There were two maids in her room packing all of her belongings.

"Exactly what the hell do you think you're doing?" she screeched.

Carmen looked up at her but didn't speak. She had never liked the nasally voiced girl. Irina, however, stopped and looked at her. "We are packing your belongings, Miss."

Jessica screamed and stomped her foot. She spun on her heel and stormed off to Edward's office. When she got there, she pushed the door open, not even bothering to knock. "Eddie, why are those bitches packing up my stuff? What's going on, Baby?" she whined.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose before answering her. "You are no longer a resident of this house, Jessica, that's why. I will also be needing the diamond that is on your left hand back, as we are no longer engaged."

"What are you talking about, Eddie?"

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I know, Jessica." He looked up and finally met her eyes. He picked up the envelope in front of him and withdrew the pictures, tossing them in her direction. Her gasp was muffled by the arrival of Felix with Michael Newton in tow.

Jessica sank to the couch and put her head in her hands. She wasn't sure how he had found out, but now that he had she was finished.

Edward grinned. "Welcome, Newton; have a seat. Why don't you sit next to your lover there?" He sniffed and turned to Felix, "Why does he smell like piss?"

Felix chuckled. "Garrett had a gun on him when I got there. Apparently, he tried to go at Miss Bella and got the piss scared out of him."

Edward's eyes clouded in anger as he turned to look at Mike. He smiled evilly when Mike visibly shrank back in his seat. He didn't like the menacing look on Edward's face.

Jessica was starting to annoy him. "Stop your damn crying, woman; you brought this on yourself," Edward said venomously.

Jessica sniffled and then looked up at Edward. "Fuck you, Edward! If you had been doing your job as my fiancé, I wouldn't have had to seek other ways of release. At least Mike knows how to use his dick."

"He does?"

**~M2F~**

Garrett pulled into the drive. From the front the house, it was unassuming, but once inside, there was enough space to fit three houses. He and Bella exited the car and walked to the back to get her suitcases. He helped her get into the house and up to what had always been her room.

After dropping off her stuff, Bella followed her brother down the stairs. They stopped when they heard voices in the office. Bella caught the tail end of the shit Jessica was spewing and had to butt in.

"…Mike knows how to use his dick."

"He does?" Bella stepped around Felix. "Since when?"

"Fuck you, Bella!" Jessica sneered.

"Oh, no, Honey; I don't swing that way." Bella remarked before walking around the desk to hug Edward. "Hi. Thanks for the roof."

Edward hugged her back and placed a kiss to her cheek. "No problem." He tried to ignore the electricity that ran through him at her touch. When Bella stepped back, he pointed for her to have a seat. "Are you staying?"

Bella smirked. "Oh I wouldn't miss this," she said with a chuckle as she sank into his chair.

Edward turned to the two individuals that were sitting in front of him. "Well now, what do I do with the two of you?" He tapped a finger to his chin in thought. "Well, Jess, you're out of here and all of your credit cards have been cancelled. As for you, Mike, I hope you like that cushy office job you have, because if you fuck it up, you're done in this town. Now get up and get the fuck out of my house!" he roared.

Mike and Jessica jumped and were quickly escorted out the door. Edward nodded to Felix and watched as the large man followed the couple. He then turned to his friend.

"I hear you had a gun pointed at his chest."

Garrett nodded with a smile on his face. "Fucker was trying to come at Bella. No one fucks with my sister."

Edward caught the warning in that. He gave an imperceptible nod and turned to Bella. "Did you get all of your stuff upstairs?"

"Yes, Edward. Gar helped me, and now he is gonna go home to his wife and relax, aren't you?" Bella looked at her brother.

Garrett held up his hands and ducked his head. "Alright, I'm out. Love ya, Sis. Call if you need anything."

"Love you, too!" she called to his receding back.

Edward ran a hand through his hair. "Listen Bella…"

She cut him off. "I know; make myself at home, but you have some business to attend to. Consider me gone. Night, Edward."

He watched her retreat up to her bedroom and then sank into his chair. He could still smell her all around, but he didn't have time for that because his phone rang. "Talk to me."

"We got that info, Boss."

He replaced the receiver and then checked his nine; time to finish some business.

**AN: Well, what are we thinking so far? This is a little different for me so brace yourselves and bear with me as I learn some new things. I plan to post every Monday, so see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks to all those who have reviewed. I may not be able to respond to all of them, but I do read and cherish each one. I also want to thank my beta, toocute24. Thanks for keeping me on track. Luv ya girl!**

"Bellaaa!" a voice sing-songed in her ear. She cracked an eye open and saw the dark hair of her other best friend, Alice, sitting on her bed.

She groaned. "What the hell, Ali?"

"Time to get up." Alice began bouncing.

Bella rolled and looked at the clock then groaned again. "Exactly why am I getting up at six in the morning, Alice?"

"Duh! Because we are having breakfast, and then going shopping."

Bella grabbed a pillow and covered her head to muffle her scream of frustration. When she felt better, she took it off her head and looked at her pixie friend. Alice's black hair was styled with spikes sticking out at the ends. On anyone else it would look weird, but on her it worked. She was dressed in black slacks and a fuchsia silk blouse. Her jewelry was understated, yet complimented her attire perfectly.

"Fine, Ali. Let me get a shower and dressed, and then I will join you in the dining room." Alice's squeal followed her out of the room.

Bella chuckled and then rolled out of bed and stumbled to the shower. "The least she could have done was bring me a cup of coffee," she grumbled as she stepped under the hot spray.

She let the shower jets wash over her, waking herself further. She thought about what Alice had planned, and then what she would have in store at work tomorrow. Bella had closed her shop today, but had appointments for the next three days. When she opened the studio, she never thought that it would be this popular, but word from the family and then their associates started and people came in droves to have her take their pictures.

Bella stepped out of the shower and wrapped a warm bath sheet around her body, and then another smaller towel around her dripping hair. She stepped over to the small vanity that was in the bathroom, and opened the top drawer that contained her under garments. Bella pulled on a pair of white lace boy shorts and matching bra before stepping to the mirror to apply her makeup and fix her hair. After that was done, she went into the walk-in closet and looked through her wardrobe for the perfect outfit. Choosing a pair of tan slacks and a blue sleeveless blouse, she paired it with a pair of strappy sandals in a matching shade of blue, and then headed downstairs.

Bella stopped at the bottom of the steps, hearing raised voices coming from Edward's office.

"_I don't give a fuck! I wanna know where the hell my guns are, and I want you to find out, now!" _

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_Now get out!"_

The door was opened before Bella could move, and out walked Alec, Paul and Jared. They were the gun runners of the family, and answered to Edward and Ben. Ben must have been dealing with another issue for the three of them to be here.

"Morning, Miss Swan." They all greeted her with respect. They were more afraid of her father than Edward if they disrespected Bella.

"Mornin' fellas." She smiled and then turned to see Edward watching her. Bella walked to him as the group left to carry out their tasks. "Another shipment missing?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, and heads are gonna fucking roll if I don't get it back." His demeanor changed as he looked down at her. "Did you sleep alright?"

Bella nodded and began walking toward the dining room, Edward by her side. "I did until a pixie jumped on me at six in the morning."

"Alice…" he growled.

Bella placed a hand on his forearm. "Relax, Edward. She's just happy that I'm here for a while."

Edward winced when she said that. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay here permanently, only he wanted her in his bed instead of the guest room. He nodded and then indicated for her to precede him into the dining room.

"Edward, are you joining us for breakfast?" Alice smiled.

"No, sorry, Sis. I have some business to attend to. I'll leave you to it." He walked over and kissed his sister's cheek and then walked to Bella. "Will you be here for dinner this evening?"

Bella swallowed her sip of coffee. "Should be, why?"

Edward's lips curved into a crooked grin. "I'd like to talk to you about something."

Bella returned his smile before answering. "Alright."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, placing his lips closer to her mouth. He grinned at her when he heard her breath hitch. "Have a good day," he whispered in her ear.

Bella only nodded, confused about her body's reaction to his closeness. She watched him walk out of the room, and then turned to Alice, who was wearing a knowing smirk. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Alice turned back to her breakfast, trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

**~M2F~**

Edward walked into the warehouse and sauntered over to where Emmett was standing, watching the man that was tied to the chair.

"Did he talk yet?" Edward wondered.

"Fucker hasn't said shit."

Edward walked over and kicked the chair. "Wake up!" He waited as the man slowly lifted his head, and then watched as his eyes went wide at Edward's presence. "That's right, Charles. I'm here, now."

Emmett chuckled as his brother's voice took on a sinister tone. He loved it when Edward became the badass. People usually died when he came out to play.

"Where are they?" Edward questioned.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Charles lied.

Edward swung out and backhanded the man so hard that blood began to trickle out of his nose. "Try again."

"I don't have your guns."

Edward pulled his gun out from behind his back, and pointed it at his knee, "Where are my guns? Tell me or I'm gonna shoot you."

"Fuck you!"

Edward squeezed the trigger and Charles' screams echoed around the room. "Still don't know where they are?"

"You fucking shot me, you crazy son-of-a-bitch!"

Emmett's loud guffaws sounded around the room. "Damn, dude, you don't know when to quit. You're bleeding and have a bullet in your leg." He walked forward, aiming his own gun. "Tell us what we want to know and we'll make sure that your pretty little wife doesn't get hurt."

Charles' head snapped up at Emmett's. "Makenna?" Charles hung his head and started talking.

When he was done, Emmett pulled out his phone and relayed the information to Alec, who was waiting with Paul and Jared. Then Edward raised his gun and blew a hole between Charles' eyes.

"Call for a cleanup. I'll be at the club," Edward told Emmett as he walked out.

**~M2F~**

"Alice, my feet are killing me and I am starving! If we don't fucking stop and eat, I'm going to go get my gun and shoot you in the foot," Bella complained.

"Fine, geez! Stop your bellyaching. Let's go drop this stuff at the car and then we'll eat."

They dropped their packages at the car and then went to a nearby Italian restaurant. Bella ordered the mushroom ravioli, while Alice had the lasagna. While they were waiting for their food, she pounced.

"So what's going on with you and my brother?"

Bella choked on her water. "Excuse me?" she sputtered.

"Oh, please, Bella. Have you not seen the way he looks at you? The man is in love."

"Alice, I just caught Mike cheating on me with Jessica. Remember that? Mike, my fiancé, and Jessica, Edward's fiancée. Ring any bells?"

"Pfft, he never loved her. He was only marrying her because Dad was making him. The woman he really wants wasn't available." Alice sipped her water casually. "Now you are."

Bella thought about what Alice told her as the waiter placed their lunch in front of them. Could Edward be in love with her?

**AN: Thanks for the support on this one. I am still getting my mafia legs under me. So, we had the first shooting death. I like writing a badass Edward. He's fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: I am overwhelmed with the response to this story. Thanks for all the support and a big thanks to my beta toocute24, you're the best. Love ya hun! Now on with the show…**

Bella was having a busy day. She had reopened her studio the day after the Mike debacle, and had been swamped ever since. She had no time at all to develop her film, so she had to resort to using her digital camera. Although she was able to get clear, crisp images with this technique, she preferred to use old fashioned film. She loved the solitude she found in her darkroom while making the faces of the people she photographed come to life.

She had just finished up with her last customers of the morning and sent them on their way, when the bell above her door chimed.

"We're closed."

"Oh, I think you'll open for me, won't you, Dear?"

Bella turned and faced her former fiancé's mother. Karen Newton tried very hard to be intimidating, but failed miserably. She thought herself a great beauty, but fell short of the mark. Her auburn hair had streaks of grey running through it, and her face held wrinkles around her eyes and her mouth.

Bella stood and regarded the woman in front of her before speaking. "What can I do for you, Karen?"

"You can stop this ridiculous behavior and get your ass home to my son."

Bella laughed. "Really? You think I am gonna go back to your lying, cheating bastard of a son? Get the hell out of my shop before I forcibly remove you."

"Threats Isabella? Do you really want to threaten me, little girl?"

"Oh, I wasn't threatening you. It was a promise; get out of my shop or I'm gonna drag you out." Bella curled her lip in distaste.

Karen sneered back, and for a moment it was a showdown between the women. Karen broke the silence first. "You listen to me and you listen good. You are _going_ to move back into the apartment with my son. You are _going_ to return all of his belongings, and _we_ are going to act like this nonsense never took place."

Bella smiled. "No, actually we aren't. I am _not_ going to go back to your lying bastard of a son, and you are going to leave and never come back here again."

Just as she finished speaking, her bell chimed again, and in walked Edward with Emmett and Garrett. Karen must not have heard them. Either that or she chose to ignore them.

"You listen here, you little bitch; I don't care _who_ your daddy is! You will not disrespect my son like this." Bella must have made a face, because Karen kept going. "That's right. I know all about your little crime family, but I know how to make people disappear, too."

Bella shook her head discretely, silently telling the men to stay put. She eyed Karen carefully while she slowly slipped her hand behind her back and pulled her Ruger LCP Pistol out, aimed directly at the unsuspecting woman. "I have asked you to leave repeatedly. Now I am telling you. Get the fuck out of my store or I am going to shoot you for trespassing!"

Garrett stepped forward, his hand on his own firearm. "I think you should go, Mrs. Newton. Keep in mind when you do, that your son is lucky to be alive."

"You are all a bunch of no-good thugs. Perhaps my son cheating on you was a good thing. You strike me as a frigid bitch. It's no wonder he needed someone to warm his bed."

Edward stepped forward then. "Too bad that the body he chose was that of my fiancé. Now, I believe you were told to leave. Go now, and Bella won't be forced to use her gun. If you refuse, then I am gonna close my eyes and let her shoot you. Your choice."

Bella watched as Karen huffed and turned to leave. Before she opened the door, she turned and made one more threat. "This isn't over; you will regret that you left Michael. That is a promise that you can take to the bank." She then turned and left.

"How long had she been here, Bells?" Garrett asked his sister.

Bella put her gun away and turned to her brother. "Maybe ten minutes. I'm just glad that Demetri and Gianna had already left. I wouldn't have put it past him to shoot her first and ask questions later."

Edward made to walk to her, but stopped in his tracks, afraid that it would reveal his feelings. That was something he wasn't prepared to do yet. "What did she want?"

Bella turned back around to her computer desk and sat down, forcing the guys to follow her around. "She_ informed_ me that I needed to stop acting like a bitch and go back to her philandering son. She said that she knew all about this family, but that she knew how to make people disappear, too." She looked up and met Edward's eyes. "Apparently, she doesn't think very highly of me or my family, so why she would want me to marry her son is beyond me."

Edward's lips tightened into a thin line and his eyes darkened with fury. He had apparently been too lenient on Mike and Jessica for their not-so-discrete indiscretion. Karen Newton's appearance just made that obvious, and it was time to teach them a lesson.

"Edward, whatever you're planning, please be careful," Bella grinned, taking in the expression on his face.

Edward grinned back at her. "I always am." He jerked his head at the other two and they walked out to the waiting SUV. "I'll see you later tonight, okay? I really need to speak with you about something important."

Bella felt her heart lurch, wondering if he wanted to talk to her about Alice's suspicions. "Okay, I'll be there."

**~~M2F~~**

Edward climbed into the passenger seat of the black car and settled in. "Let's go see Felix. I need a bomb."

Emmett put the car in drive and took off. "What are you planning, Bro?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to scare them a bit. Maybe cause some damage to their little store."

Emmett and Garrett chuckled and settled in for the ride to see Felix. While they drove, Edward stared out the window and thought about the missed dinner from the night before. He hadn't been able to make it home to have the chat with Bella that he wanted to.

_After shooting Charles, he had gone to his club and got some paperwork and business matters accomplished. Then Charlie had come to see him. Although he was retired, he still kept his ear to the ground and had info about someone running narcotics through their territory. _

"_Who?" Edward had asked._

_Charlie had shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that they go by L and J. Could be Laurent and James, but I'm not sure. I thought about setting up a buy, but you're the head of the family now, and I didn't want to overstep."_

_Edward had cleared his throat, trying to hide his surprise. "Charlie, our families aren't blended officially, so you can do what you want."_

"_Edward, I know that you're in love with my daughter, and that she's letting you run her side of things, so it is yours." Charlie had looked down at his hands awkwardly. "I heard about Michael and that she is staying at the house. Have you told her yet?"_

_Edward had shaken his head, "I was supposed to have dinner with her this evening, but I got a little busy. I was gonna tell her tonight, but…"_

"_Just tell her, Boy. You already have mine and Garrett's blessing. Just do it," Charlie had said before leaving Edward alone with his thoughts._

"We're here," Emmett said as he pulled the car to a stop and Edward from his thoughts.

Edward opened the door, and the other two men followed him inside. He didn't have to say a word as soon as the man out front saw him; Edward was ushered back to Felix's office.

"Edward, man, what can I do for you?" Felix stood and shook his hand.

"I need a little something, Lix. It needs to be untraceable, but not deadly. I just want to spark a little fear into the hearts and minds of some people."

Felix sat down and pulled out some paper. "Give me the specs and I'll take care of it."

Edward grinned evilly, before spouting out the address for the Newton's sporting goods store. He told Felix that once it was done, his fee would be in the usual place. Then he turned to go. He had a dinner to attend, and he wasn't gonna miss it this time.

**AN: Well, he missed the dinner thanks to Bella's own father. He will make it up to her in the next chapter. Leave me some love, see ya Thursday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: It has been requested that I update more than on Mondays…so…I will TRY and add an update on Thursdays as well. Thanks to my beta toocute24, for agreeing to the extra work.**

Bella strolled into the dining room to find it glowing softly in candlelight. She gasped when she realized what this meant. She felt the sweat break out across the back of her neck, and tried to swallow past the lump that was forming in her throat. She stepped further into the room, and found Edward standing at the side of the table with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Edward, what is all this?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

Edward moved, and was standing beside her in three long strides. "I told you, I need to talk to you about something important, and I thought we could have some dinner while we talked." He led her to a chair, pulled it out, and helped her get seated.

Bella nervously picked up her wine glass and took a large gulp, causing Edward to chuckle. "Relax, Bella. It's just me. We've known each other our whole lives."

"I know that, it's just this whole set up…" Bella waved her hand at the romantic setting surrounding her. "Are you trying to seduce me, Edward?"

Edward had just taken a sip of his own wine, and began to cough roughly. "Um…" he looked away, unable to say anything. "What would you say if I was?"

Bella paled; Alice was right. "Oh, Edward," she lay her head in her hands.

Suddenly, Edward was kneeling in front of her. "Bella, think about it. Who knows you better than I do? I mean, besides Alice and Rose?"

Bella looked up at him. "Garrett…"

"Bella, he's your brother. I can pretty much guarantee that he doesn't know you like I do." He grinned at her. "Listen, let's just eat and talk okay?"

Bella slowly nodded her head, and they settled in to their meal. The cook that the Cullens kept on staff had prepared a good feast. There was rack of lamb, new potatoes and baby peas. She had also prepared herb crusted bread. It was delicious.

"Bella, you know the real reason I was engaged to Jessica, right?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"Alice said that Carlisle was trying to force you to get married…something about providing an heir to the family."

Edward chuckled, but was also a little pissed off at his sister. He thought that perhaps that was why she was so nervous. _Alice!_ "Bella, what exactly did Alice tell you?"

Bella sighed before wiping her mouth and placing her napkin on the table. She knew that she had two choices: tell him exactly what Alice had told her about his feelings, or play dumb and make something up. She turned her head and looked at her oldest friend. Edward had been in her life ever since she could remember; she would hate to lose him over misinformation.

"Bella?" Edward prompted.

"Sorry…" Bella broke from her thoughts and came to a decision. "Edward, I need to ask you something, and I need you to tell me the truth." At his nod, she continued. "Um…do you have feelings for me? I mean, other than familial and friendship feelings?"

Edward felt his heart jump in his throat. He blushed and ducked his head, not able to meet her eyes. He heard her sharp intake of breath and immediately looked up. "Bella, I…"

"Don't, Edward." Bella stopped him. She couldn't believe that it was true. "H…how long?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "I don't know. I can't remember _not_ loving you. At first, it was in the same way that I love Alice, but it changed. I think it was the summer that you turned fifteen." He looked into her warm, brown eyes. "Do you remember the summer that we spent at the cabin? It was the first year that the 'rents didn't come with us."

Bella nodded, "Yes. You, Em, Jasper and Gar were all eighteen. I was about a month from my fifteenth birthday…always the baby. Alice and Rose had already had their birthdays, and Mom and Dad thought that it would be okay to let us go without them as long as the four of you kept an eye on us."

_Bella ran down the steps toward the lake, and then down the edge of the dock. She hated being treated like a baby. Rose was waltzing around in a barely-there bikini, showing off her new curves, and catching Emmett's eye. Alice was skipping around happily, because Jasper had noticed her that summer as well._

_Bella was running away from it all. She sat down at the end of the dock and let her feet dangle in the water. She hated that things were changing. Soon everything would be different. She had always known who her father and surrogate Uncle were. _

_Charlie Swan and Carlisle Cullen were the bosses of the family- a crime family. They ran guns and drugs, and washed the money clean through various businesses that they were silent owners of. She also knew that Jasper would be heading off to college, and then law school, so that he could be the consigliere when Edward was handed the reins. _

"_Bella, what's the matter?"_

"_Nothing. Go away and leave me alone, Edward."_

_Edward sat beside her on the dock, and stuck his feet in the water with hers. "Come on, don't be like that. Talk to me."_

_Bella sighed. "This is the last summer before everything changes. I hate change, and right now, I hate your sister and Rosalie, too."_

"_Why, what did they do?" Edward was shocked._

"_Don't you see them in there prancing around like hussies? Rose is barely dressed, and keeps throwing herself at your brother. Alice is all over Jazz, like he's glue or something. I mean, I get it, I like boys, too, but these guys are like brothers to us."_

"_But Bells, we're not your brothers. Things change, little one. You have to roll with the punches or you'll get rolled over."_

"_I hate change."_

"You were so mad that Em and Jazz were paying attention to the girls that you didn't even see the way I was looking at you. Garrett saw it."

Bella snapped her head up, "What?"

"Oh yeah. Garrett caught me watching you, and informed me that I had to wait until I not only talked to your dad, but until you were eighteen. By the time you were old enough, you were glued to Newton."

Bella sighed. "Edward, I wish you would have said something."

"Would it have mattered? Come on, Bells, I know that you don't love me… at least, not the way I love you. So would it have made a difference if I had said anything?" Edward looked into her eyes, hoping to find something in them that wouldn't crush him.

Bella wanted to say something but couldn't. The love and pain that was radiating in his emerald eyes broke her, and she stood and ran from the room as Edward's voice called after her. She shut and locked her bedroom door, flinging herself on to her bed as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

**~~M2F~~**

"FUCK!" Edward roared.

He slammed into his office and headed straight to his liquor cabinet, pouring himself three fingers of brandy and downing it like it was water. That had not gone at all like he had expected or hoped.

He sank down onto the couch in his office and poured himself another drink as he thought about when his feelings for Bella had changed.

_Edward watched Bella run from the house and down to the dock, her long hair flying behind her, and wondered when she became so beautiful. He shook his head to shake off those thoughts. She was like his sister and only fourteen._

"_Eddie, go talk to her man; she's pissed at us because we noticed the girls," Emmett said from behind him. _

"_Alright. Tell Jazz to keep his dick out of Alice. She's still too young," Edward commented on his way out the door._

Edward shook off the memory and stood up. He set down his glass, grabbed a jacket, and tore out of the house to his car, racing to his club. After he parked, he strolled in and went straight to his office. He hadn't even been there for ten minutes when Tanya strolled in.

"Hey, Baby. You look like you need to relax," she purred.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to maintain his composure. "Get the fuck out, Tanya. I didn't call for you or any other form of entertainment." The last thing he wanted was to have someone lips wrapped around his cock… especially after the disaster of a conversation he'd just had.

"Oh, come on, Eddie. I'll make you feel really good." Tanya tripped her way across the room as she spoke.

Edward's eyes flashed up. "Are you fucking high? You can't even walk." He stood up, grabbed her roughly by the chin, and jerked her face until he could see her eyes. Her pupils were so large that her eyes were almost black. "Dammit!" He jerked her around by her arm and slammed her into a chair.

"Ow, Eddie; you're hurting me." Tanya reached up to rub her arm.

"I don't give a fuck!" He walked around his desk and called down to the front. "Get up here and get this whore to detox."

"Eddie, I…" Tanya stood and swayed on her feet.

"Shut the fuck up, Tanya. I've told you about doing drugs in my place. I'm done telling you, now. You're fired. Get out and get clean. Think about your kids. Fuck!"

He didn't need this shit. He had had a rough night, and thought that escaping from home by coming to the club would make him feel better. It didn't. After they had picked up Tanya, he got back in his car and headed home. He opened the front door, crossed the threshold, and turned and locked it. When he moved to head up the stairs, he looked up and saw Bella at the top of the steps.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey." He watched as she licked her lip and felt a tightening in his pants at the sight of her pink tongue wetting her luscious lip.

"Can we talk?"

**AN: Uh-oh, what does she want to say? Leave me your thoughts. Till next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: I am once again overwhelmed at the response to this story. Thank you so much for your kind words. I may not answer all of the reviews, but I do read all of them. Special thanks to my beta, toocute24 for all her hard work. Now on with the show…**

Edward continued up the stairs and passed her on his way to his room. "Just leave it for tonight, Bella. Goodnight."

Bella turned and watched him walk past her with tears in her eyes. Her decision made, she watched him walk into his room and shut the door before turning to her own. She reached up into the closet, grabbed her suitcase, and began packing her clothes. When she felt she had enough to last her for more than a week, she sat at the desk and wrote Edward a note. Once it was written, she dressed quickly, and then quietly left her room and the house.

Bella checked into a suite at the Biltmore and settled in. She called her mother and told her where she was and why.

"Mom, he told me he loved me."

"_Bella, sweetie, he _does_ love you. Why are you running from him?"_

Bella sighed. "Mom, he's been my best friend since we were kids. I don't want that to change and it already has. When I asked to speak with him this evening, he rebuffed me. I couldn't stay there, so I left."

"_Bella, does Edward know that you're gone?"_

"I left him a note. He'll find it in the morning. I know it was the cowardly way, but…" she trailed off, not really having an excuse.

"_Isabella Marie, you, young lady, are going to get a good night's sleep and then call that man in the morning. Do you understand me?"_

"Yes, Ma'am." Bella hung up her phone and tried to sleep. It was well after two before her eyes closed, but it was not a peaceful rest. Her dreams were plagued by Edward. She woke with a start and looked at the clock. Only an hour had passed, but Bella knew that she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon.

After another thirty minutes of staring at the ceiling, Bella got up and went to the adjoining bathroom and to start the shower. It was four in the morning when she emerged and decided to get dressed and go for a walk. She left her hotel room and found herself walking down by the harbor. After walking for a while, she found a bench where she sat down and watched the sun come up over the water. All the while, her thoughts were on Edward.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she was soon joined by a familiar presence. The pair sat in silence for a while before either of them moved. He reached over and laced their fingers together, not saying a word. Bella felt the tears hit her cheeks softly as she gave over to her feelings.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward tossed and turned all night. He couldn't forget the look on Bella's face as he walked past her when he came home. Devastation was the only word that came to mind. He had never wanted to be the cause of that look in her eyes, but sadly he was.

He gave up trying to sleep around four and decided to check on her. He showered and dressed quickly, and then walked down the hall to Bella's room. He knocked softly and then eased the door open. He was surprised to find the room empty and the bed made. He stepped in more fully, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He saw the envelope on the bed, his name written in Bella's script.

He ripped it open and felt his heart break at her words.

_Dear Edward,_

_By the time you get this, I'll be gone. I know that you won't understand, or you will be angry, but I need some space._

_For as long as I have known you, you've been my rock and my best friend. Last night you changed that, and made me question everything I believed. I need some time to process all of this and to try to make sense of what I am feeling since your confession._

_Don't try to find me. I'll come to you when I am ready._

_Bella_

Edward crumpled the paper and ran down to his office. He grabbed the phone and immediately called Renee. He knew that she was the one person that would know where Bella was.

"_Good morning, Edward. She's at the Biltmore," _Renee's voice greeted him.

Edward grinned. "Thanks, Renee."

He replaced the phone and strode out of the room, calling for Felix, who he knew was lurking around somewhere.

Felix turned the corner, took one look at his boss' face and went to get the car. He pulled around front just as Edward stepped outside. Once Edward was in the vehicle, he told Felix where to go and settled in for the ride. He was starting out the window, lost in his thoughts, when he caught sight of Bella walking along the harbor.

"STOP!"

Felix slammed on the breaks, forcing Edward to jolt forward. "Sorry, Boss."

"It's fine. I'm gonna get out here. Park the car and then keep an eye out." Felix nodded as Edward exited the vehicle.

Once he was outside, he took a deep breath and followed Bella at a respectable distance, all the while making sure that no one was around. When she sat down on the bench, he leaned against a tree and watched her. He must have stood there studying her for fifteen minutes before he decided to approach her.

He sat down beside her silently and waited. He finally moved and laced his fingers with hers. He looked over at her and watched as a tear slipped from her eye.

Bella looked over at Edward. "I'm sorry."

He reached up and wiped the tear with his thumb. "For what?"

"I don't know how to do this. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here; I'm still your best friend. I just happen to be in love with you, too."

"That's just it, Edward. I don't know how to reconcile the difference. I know that I love you, but is it as my friend or is it as someone I want as my lover? How did you know?"

Edward sighed; he wasn't sure how to explain it to Bella. Before he could utter a word, his cell rang. "Yeah…Wait, what? Garrett, slow the fuck down…okay, we're on our way." He snapped the phone closed and looked at Bella. "Babe, we gotta go now!"

Edward pulled Bella up and the pair ran for the car. "Edward, what the hell is going on?" Bella asked breathlessly as they settled in to the car.

"Garrett said that your studio is on fire."

"WHAT?" Bella screeched. Hearing her reaction, Edward met Felix's eyes in the rearview mirror and gave a discrete nod.

Felix pressed on the gas to get them to the studio faster, while reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the portable detonator he had with him. He pressed the red button and set off the bomb that he had created and placed in the back room of Newton's sporting goods.

**~~M2F~~**

The car stopped and Bella flew out, only to be stopped when Edward grabbed her around the waist and held her back. "Let me go Edward!" She fought against his hold.

"Stop, Bells. You can't go in there. Let the firemen do their jobs, Sweetheart," Edward crooned, trying to calm her.

Bella stopped fighting and sagged in his arms, watching helplessly as her business went up in flames. She knew who was responsible and vowed that he would pay. She didn't realize that she had spoken out loud until Edward whispered in her ear.

"He already is, Love."

Bella looked up and saw the determined set of his jaw and knew that Mike's troubles had only just begun. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you," she whispered.

Edward pulled her chin up and forced her eyes to his. "Bella, you are soon going to learn that I would do anything for you. I love you."

Bella closed her eyes and nodded at his declaration. She wished she could say it back, because she thought that she felt it, but she needed to be sure before she destroyed their friendship permanently by crossing that line.

**AN: Okay, so she is starting to wonder. We also have our first act against them. I want to apologize now, I know that I said I would be updating twice a week, but I am finding that difficult. Between my son's tee-ball and my hours at work picking up, I am feeling a little overwhelmed to get out two chapters a week. I hope you continue on with this story as I go back to only updating on Monday's. I don't want the story to suffer as a result. See ya next time. Leave me your thoughts. **

**Story Recs:**

**Coming Home by Sarge Girls**

**If you haven't already started reading this you should definitely give it a chance. Full of Armyward and Teacherella.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: I am completely stunned by the response I got from the last chapter. The reviews jumped from 174 in chapter 5, to 278 in chapter 6. WOW! You guys are awesome. I can only hope that it continues.**

**Thanks to my beta, toocute24, you rock Sally! Thanks for making me sound 'read' better. **

**Thanks to mathisson for her rec of this story. It feels really great to have one of your favorite author's rec on of your stories.**

**Enough of that, on with the show…**

Edward watched as Bella sifted through the smoking rubble of what was left of her business. He was waiting on the call from Emmett to report on the damage to Newton's store. Although there was no proof that they were the ones to set this fire, Edward made damn sure that they felt the heat.

"Edward?"

He turned his head and saw Garrett next to him. "What's up?"

"Newton is across the street trying to blend into the crowd. I think he's here observing his handy work."

Edward nodded discretely and then told Garrett to circle around behind him and grab him. When he was gone, Edward turned back to Bella. "Hey, Bells…anything salvageable?"

Bella shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she surveyed what was left of her equipment. When the fire spread to her darkroom, that was it. With all the chemicals she had in there for developing, the place went up fast and there was nothing the fire department could do to stop it.

"There's nothing left." Bella's voice sounded defeated. She knew that she could always start over. That wasn't the issue; it was the principle behind it. Bella turned with tears in her eyes and gave Edward a weak smile. "Just please tell me that we're gonna get him."

Edward walked to her and put his hands on her cheeks. "I already have the ball rolling. Let's get you out of here and into some clean clothes." He took her by the hand and led her over to the waiting sedan. Once they were settled, Felix drove toward the house while Edward and Bella sat in silence in the backseat.

**~~M2F~~**

Garrett hedged his way around the building next to Bella's, and came out right behind the sniveling bastard responsible for the damage. He quickly and discretely incapacitated him, and drug him to Emmett's waiting car.

"Let's go!"

The tires squealed as Emmett peeled away from the curb. "Where the hell are we gonna take the fucker?"

"I don't fuckin' know! Call the boss and ask him," Garrett suggested.

Emmett pulled out his phone and pressed the button to speed dial his brother. "Hey, Bro. We have the package. Where are we going with it?" Emmett listened and then hung up. "We get to take him back to his place and wait for further instructions."

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Garrett growled.

**~~M2F~~**

Once the car came to a stop, Bella got out and ran inside, heading straight to her room. She ignored Edward's shouts and immediately turned on the shower before quickly stripping and standing under the hot spray. She picked up the loofa and scrubbed her skin raw. When she felt she like she was clean enough, she sank to the floor and let the sobs overtake her. She didn't know how long she was in the shower, but the water had long run cold when Edward found her.

"Shit!" Edward grabbed a bath sheet and wrapped it around her shivering body. "Bella; come on, Baby." He picked her up and carried her out to her room, where he settled her on the bed and wrapped the comforter around her.

"S-so c-c-cold," Bella shivered.

"I've got you." Edward wrapped himself around her and held her until the shaking stopped and her breathing evened out. When he was sure she was asleep, he quietly slipped out and went to change his own clothes. He then went to the kitchen and made Bella a hot cup of tea and carried it up to her.

Brown eyes watched him reenter the room. She stared at him as he set the cup down and brushed a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what, Sweetheart?" Edward asked gently.

Bella sat up, holding the sheet to her naked form. "For breaking down and being weak, for running from you and what you told me. The list goes on."

Edward shook his head. "Bella, I don't want your apologies. I know that I shocked you with my feelings, but I can't keep them to myself any longer. As for you being weak and breaking down? Babe, after what happened I wouldn't expect anything less."

Bella nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me. Can you do that?" He nodded so she continued. "Do you have him?" Again, he nodded. "Then _I_ am going to get out of this bed, and _you_ are gonna take me to him. I want to know what the fuck he was thinking."

Edward grinned and got up to let her get dressed. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

Bella dressed quickly and headed down the steps to go with Edward. She wanted to confront the little shit that had destroyed her business - a business that she had started with her own blood, sweat, and tears; Mike was about to pay with his own.

**~~M2F~~**

Mike sat in the chair, sweat dripping down his spine. He tried not to look at the two men that were keeping him trapped in his own home. He couldn't believe the direction that his life had taken in the last few weeks.

"Whatsa matter Mike? You scared?" Emmett leered at him.

"Fuck you, Cullen!"

"Nah, I like my pussy on women."

Garrett laughed. "So, Mike… where's the piece that you stole from Edward? Oh, wait, he didn't care."

"Who knows where the hell that bitch is? Probably spending my money…" Mike muttered under his breath.

Emmett and Garrett just laughed at him, but sobered quickly when they heard the sound of a car door closing. Game on!

**~~M2F~~**

Edward sent Emmett a text while he was waiting for Bella. He wanted to know what the weasel was doing.

_Tied to a chair…waiting ~Em_

_Be there in a few. Have a surprise for him. ~E_

_Awesome! ~Em_

Edward chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm.

"What's so funny?"

Edward looked up to see Bella standing in the doorway. "Emmett."

"Ahh," she chuckled.

"Ready?"

Bella nodded and followed Edward out to the waiting car. The ride was silent until they were about five minutes from the apartment; Bella finally spoke up, "Edward, I need to know that you're not going to interfere with how I handle this. I know that you are the boss, but I need to deal with this myself. He did this to me."

Edward sighed and reached over to take her hand. "Bella, I may be the boss, but you have just as much control over this family as I do. If you need to do this, I'll stand back. I will jump in, though, if I see that you need me."

"Okay."

When the car pulled up to the apartment, Bella felt her pulse speed up as adrenaline rushed into her system. She squared her shoulders and followed Edward inside.

Edward moved immediately to the dining room and flipped on the light. Mike sat in a chair, his head bowed, and a sheen of sweat was visible on his skin. He turned and noticed Garrett and Emmett eyeing Bella with trepidation.

Bella ignored the looks coming from her brother and Emmett and walked to stand in front of Mike. She kicked the leg of his chair to get his attention, and when Mike's head popped up at the vibration, she almost giggled at the relief that flitted across his face.

"Bella, thank fuck! Baby, can you please tell your brother and the bozo to let me out of here? I didn't do anything."

"Shut up! Do you think that I couldn't see you lurking around while my business was burning to the ground? Why'd you do it, Mikey?"

"Don't call me 'Mikey', you little bitch…"

Any other words he would have said were cut off as Bella's hand cracked across his cheek hard enough to turn his head. "Mind your tongue. My brother and Edward only have a certain amount of restraint. Now answer my question."

"What fuckin' question?"

Bella reached down and grasped his chin in her hand, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Don't play dumb with me, you little shit. Why did you burn down my business?"

"Go to hell," Mike growled at her.

Bella looked over at Edward, an apology in her eyes. She watched as he cocked his head to the side, observing her actions. Bella turned away from him and knelt down in front of her former fiancé. "Mike, sweetie…" She waited until he looked in her eyes. "Just tell me why you burned my building down, and I will make little Mikey _very_ happy." She caressed his sweaty cheek, all while trying to keep the bile from rising.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I needed the money."

Bella scoffed and stood back up. "Why would you get money if _my_ business burned down?"

"You never did pay very close attention, did you? I took out an insurance policy that named me a benefactor in the event of a fire or other emergency."

Bella laughed at that. "You are the dumbest mother-fucker ever. Did you think that the insurance company wasn't going to check into your policy? They called me, you stupid shit. I told them that I was sole owner, and that you had nothing to do with it."

"WHAT! Then what the FUCK have I been paying for all these years?"

Bella looked at Edward and grinned. She watched his face as she stepped closer and got in Mike's face. "Thanks for the shoes."

Mike used his legs, gained some leverage, and tried to get to Bella, but she stepped back just as Edward, Emmett, and Garrett jumped forward to stop him.

"You fucking bitch! I want all that money back; I'll fucking sue you for every penny!"

Edward and the other two laughed at that. "How?"

Mike just glared at them and then turned to look back at Bella. "My mother was right about you. You are a frigid bitch."

All the laughter quieted as Edward looked to Bella for permission. She nodded and watched as he walked over to defend her honor. "I think it's time to shut this pussy up!"

Edward got in the first blow, and then all three of them traded off until Mike was unconscious. Bella sat down and wrote him a little note, then pinned it to his shirt so that when his mother or Jessica showed up, they would know what happened to him. The four of them then cleaned up the mess on the floor before turning their backs and leaving as quietly as they had come

**AN: Mike got his ass kicked! Yay! Next chapter should be interesting. Bella is finally gonna….ah well, I guess you'll have to come back and read! See ya Monday!**


	8. Outtake: The Note

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: A lot of you have requested it so, here it is: the note that Bella left pinned to Mike. Thanks to my beta toocute24 for looking this over.**

_To whom it may concern,_

_Here is the sniveling little weasel who admitted to burning down my photo studio. Be happy that we left him alive, especially when he admitted to trying to defraud the insurance company. _

_The next time that any of you decide to fuck with me, I would suggest that you be bullet proof!_

_Yours,_

_The Frigid Bitch!_

Bella smiled as she handed the note to Edward and watched him laugh. "Perfect."

She took the note back, walked forward to pin it to Mike's unconscious form, and then followed the men out the door.

**AN: Was it what you expected? She just wanted to let them know who was responsible. See you on Monday for a regular chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks for all the kind words. We broke 350 this week. I am, as usual, overwhelmed by the response to this story. Special thanks to my beta, toocute24; she keeps me sane!**

**Best of luck to my friend and fellow author, Bee1982 as she becomes a published author. Her book **_**Notice Me**_** is available for pre-order on . Way to go, Bee. We love you!**

Midnight found Bella sitting at the table in the kitchen, absently stirring a cup of tea. Her body was exhausted, but her heart and mind wouldn't stop warring with each other. Her heart was telling her to let her feelings out and love Edward, but her head…well, that was telling her that he was her best friend, and that things needed to stay the way they were.

On one hand, she knew that if she completely let Edward in to her heart that it would be forever. On the other, she wasn't sure if she was really ready to do that.

"What are you doing down here?"

Bella jumped at the sound of his voice, but turned and took in the sight of a sleep rumpled Edward. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Edward walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "Talk to me, Bells."

Bella sighed, not sure where to start. "I'm scared."

"Of what, me?"

"No; not you, per se. I'm scared of the way you make me feel." Bella smirked at the grin that appeared on Edward's face. "Stop it."

Edward immediately sobered his expression. "Sorry. You were saying?"

Bella ducked her head, gathering her thoughts before looking back up at him and continuing. "When we were dealing with Mike tonight, I was worried about what your reaction would be if I 'offered' him a blow-job to get him to talk. That got me thinking…that's not a normal reaction to someone I only have platonic feelings for."

"Bella, you can't analyze my reactions. What is your heart telling you?"

Bella licked her suddenly dry lips, "That's just it…my heart is telling me to let you in. It's my head that's arguing."

Edward stood up and walked around the table, and extended a hand to help her stand. When she was on her feet, Edward ran his hand across her cheek and to the back of her neck. "Let me try something, okay?"

Bella only nodded, not trusting her voice. She watched as Edward slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. She jolted at the shock waves that ran through her, before relaxing and allowing herself to close her eyes and kiss him in return.

It was a simple kiss - more of a test, really, to see if she would respond - and Edward was pleased when he felt her lips soften against his. He nipped first at her upper lip, and then her lower one, before pulling back and leaning his forehead against hers.

Bella licked her lips, savoring the taste of Edward on her tongue. "Edward, I…"

"Don't. Don't say anything. I'm going back upstairs; I'll see you in the morning." With a quick peck against her lips, he was gone, leaving Bella wondering what she was fighting.

**~~M2F~~**

"The damage was mostly centered on the back wall of the Newton's store, although there is some fire damage to the interior," Emmett reported.

"Good. Any news on how the little fucker is faring?" Edward wanted to know.

Alec chuckled. "Mommy came and rescued her boy from the big bad men."

"More like the badass woman…" Emmett muttered.

Edward snapped his head around to look at him. "What was that?"

"Nothin'."

"Emmett, if you have a problem with me letting Bella handle Mike, then tell me…now!" Edward stood up.

"Look, Edward, I get it. It was her business that he destroyed, but if it were anyone else, you know that they would have a bullet in their skull right now. I just think that you are…" Emmett was cut off when the door banged against the wall.

Bella stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and fire in her eyes. "You think what, Emmett?"

"Nothing, B." Emmett swallowed thickly.

"Really? 'Cause it sounded to me like you were about to tell Edward that his feelings for me were clouding his judgment." Bella walked into the room and stood toe to toe with the big man.

"Bella, I…" Emmett started.

"Save it! Let me tell you something, Emmett Charles Cullen: _I_ am the one who told Edward to let me handle it. Me! That fucker did this to me! So get off your soapbox!"

"Sorry, Bella." Emmett actually hung his head.

Bella turned to Edward. "I'm sorry; I just don't want him…" she paused and looked around the office, "or anyone else to think that loving me makes you weak." Bella smiled, walked closer to him, and quietly whispered, "I need to talk to you later." Speaking slightly louder, she continued. "I'm going to lunch with Rose, Alice, and Kate; just wanted to tell you."

Then she surprised them both by giving Edward a chaste kiss and before quickly making her escape. Edward couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. It took Garrett clearing his throat to bring Edward back to the business at hand.

"Alright, let's talk about the potential problem from these men named 'J' and 'L'." Edward said, bringing the meeting back to order.

**~~M2F~~**

"So, Bells…how are things going?" Kate asked her sister-in-law.

Bella shrugged. "Fine, he kissed me last night."

"WHAT!" Three voices exclaimed all at once.

Bella grinned but hissed at them. "Keep it down!"

"Tell us what happened, Sweetie," Rose smiled.

Bella looked around the table at her friends and told them what happened. After she finished, silence surrounded her. "What? Now you have nothing to say?"

Alice leaned over to place her hand on top of Bella's. "So how do you feel about him?"

"Can I tell _him_ first?"

Alice huffed and crossed her arms. "I guess."

"Gee…thanks, Alice." Bella chuckled, and the four of them settled in for a nice lunch.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward was sitting in his office looking at the pictures from the damage at Newton's when Bella walked in. He looked up and smiled at her as she entered the room.

"Hey! How was lunch with the girls?"

"It was…interesting."

Edward laughed. "What does that mean?"

Bella smiled and sat down. "Well, I hope you don't mind, but I told them about last night."

"Which part: Newton? Or me kissing you?" He chuckled when she blushed.

Bella ducked her head. "The kiss."

Edward got up and walked around his desk to her. When he got to her, he placed his hand under her chin and gently forced her to look in his eyes. "Bella, I don't care that you told them. What I care about, is how it made you feel, and more importantly…how you feel about me."

"Oh, Edward. I felt so many things that it's hard to put it all in to words. I felt fear, joy, heat, passion…but most of all, I felt love. I could feel that you love me, Edward."

"I do, Sweetheart. Bella, I'm not gonna pressure you in to feeling something that you don't, but let me tell you what I felt in that kiss last night. I felt your fear and your joy, but I felt your love the most. I know that it's there…I just wish you would let it out."

Bella swallowed past the lump that was rising in her throat and stood up. She gently traced his jaw with her hand and looked into his emerald eyes. "I'm ready to let it out, Edward. I need you to know that I lo…" The ringing phone cut her off.

"Fuck!" Edward grabbed the receiver out of the cradle. "What?" he barked, frustrated that their talk was interrupted. "Where?" He looked at his watch and sighed. "I'll be there in fifteen." He replaced the phone and looked at Bella. "I'm sorry, Baby, but I've gotta go. Will you wait up for me?"

Bella nodded. "Be careful, please."

"I promise." He kissed her lips and ran out to the waiting car, still pissed that they were interrupted just as Bella was about to reveal her true feelings.

Inside the house, Bella watched the car peel away from the curb, and whispered to the disappearing taillights. "I love you…"

**AN: Well, there's her confession…too bad Edward didn't get to hear all of it. I wonder what could have interrupted them this time. Sorry this one is short; I am suffering from a bit of a block. Leave me some love.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks for all the kind words for last chapter. I know that you are all frustrated by the interruptions. Trust me, they are, too. Never fear, Bella will tell him this time. Thanks to my beta, toocute24…Sally you are awesome!**

Edward punched the seat next to him in frustration. _Dammit!_ Just when Bella decides to tell him how she feels about him, they're interrupted by some bullshit at the docks. Less than fifteen minutes after Ben called, Felix pulled the car up to the shipping yard.

Edward got out and strode down to where his men were gathered, holding guns on three individuals Edward didn't recognize. He heard a muttered _shit_ as he approached.

"What the fuck is going on, Ben?"

"Sorry, Boss. These guys decided they wanted to try and hijack our newest shipment. Too bad they got distracted by the contents, or we wouldn't have caught them."

Edward knew that they just had a shipment of 100% pure, uncut coke come in. Alec indicated that these little fuckers had decided they needed a sample. He walked closer and inspected the men that were sitting stiffly on the ground with guns trained on them. If it didn't piss him off so badly, he would have laughed at the white powder that was left behind on their shirts from their eagerness.

"Who sent you?" Edward asked. Silence. He kicked the one closest to him. "I said, who sent you?"

"Fuck you!" the small one sneered.

Ben and Alec shook their heads at his stupidity. "Wrong answer," Edward nodded at Ben, and he fired off a round, the bullet lodging into the wooden dock right in front of the knees of the little man.

"Mother-fuck, you shot me!"

Ben grinned. "I shot _at_ you numb-nuts; there's a difference. I missed on purpose. Next time, I won't."

"Tell me who sent you here?"

The bigger one looked at Edward in fear. "We don't know their names. They only told us their initials."

Edward looked up at Ben and Alec, and realized that Charlie was right. These two men were gonna cause them a lot of trouble.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella lay on the couch in the living room, waiting for Edward to return. He had been gone for several hours now, and she was trying not to worry. She had already watched a movie and two episodes of _True Blood_. As she lay there, she felt herself getting sleepy, but didn't want to go up to her room. She must have fallen asleep, because when her phone beeped, it startled her.

_Gonna be a while. Go 2 bed. Luv u! ~E_

She smiled that he at least let her know he was gonna be late. She guessed this was part of the new relationship that they had. She sent him a quick message back, and then got up to head upstairs to her room.

_Wake me when u get in. Don't care how late. ~B_

She wasn't gonna tell him she loved him for the first time via text message. She turned off all but one light, and then walked up the stairs. When she entered her room, she went straight to the in suite bathroom. There she slipped in to her pajamas and brushed her teeth. Once she was done, she turned out the light and flipped on her television for some background noise. She settled among the pillows and drifted off to sleep again.

Edward walked in the house and smiled when he saw the small lamp still lit. He looked toward the upper level, and wondered if Bella was asleep. He headed into his office to finish up with a few business matters before heading upstairs.

He stepped on the landing at the top of the stairs, and instead of turning right to go to his room, he turned left and gently pushed open the door to Bella's room. Her TV was still on, but she was curled up in bed with a pillow, hugging it to her chest. Her long, mahogany locks spilled behind her like a river. Edward had never seen her look more beautiful.

Gently, so as not to wake her, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. Bella stirred and rolled over, slowly blinking her eyes.

"Mmm, hi." She smiled.

"Hi, Baby. Go back to sleep. I'll be here in the morning." Edward smiled before turning to go.

When Bella's hand shot out to grasp his, Edward turned back, his expression questioning. "Stay," Bella whispered.

He walked to her and slowly sat on the bed. One hand was by her waist, pressing into the mattress to hold his weight. He gently brushed his other hand across her cheek, tracing her lower lip with his thumb. "No, baby."

Bella couldn't keep the hurt from flashing across her face. "Okay." She tried to roll over, but Edward stopped her.

"Bella, look at me." He waited until she brought her eyes up to his. "I'm not going to stay in here with you tonight, because I want the first time we sleep together to be special - even if it's just to sleep. I know that right now, though, that I can't share a bed with you. Not knowing that I love you and you…"

Bella sat up and placed her hand against his lips. "Edward, that's what I was trying to tell you tonight. It just seems that every time we decide to have a conversation, someone or something interrupts us."

"I know that, Sweetheart, but this is the life that we chose."

Bella threw her covers off, startling Edward when she pushed him back and got out of bed. "I didn't choose a damn thing Edward; I was born into it. The only thing I have ever been able to choose are the people in my life. Then again, I've been around all of you since we were children…"

Her rant continued, and Edward watched with a small grin on his face until he heard her say the words he had been longing to hear. They came out in such a rush, though, that he wasn't sure he heard her right. He rose from the bed and stood right in her path, stopping her pacing and looking into her eyes.

"Would you mind repeating that?" he asked cautiously.

Bella giggled. "Which part?"

"Oh, I think you know."

Bella met his emerald gaze and smiled softly. She brought her hands up and placed them on his cheeks as she spoke. "I am in love with you…I love you, Edward."

"That's what I thought you said," he responded before crushing his lips against hers.

**~~M2F~~**

"Mom, I am not buying that!" Bella looked at her mother like she had grown a second head.

"Oh, come on, Bells, lighten up. I'm sure Edward wants to see you in something like this. Ooh, or maybe this one." Renee grabbed a black negligee off the next rack.

"Mom!"

Renee looked at her daughter and laughed at the blush that graced her face. "Alright, fine; let's go look for some shoes."

Bella followed her mother out of Victoria's Secret. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to agree to this little shopping spree, but she hadn't seen her mother in a week, so she had come along. Now it seemed that her mother was hell bent on embarrassing her to death.

"Bella, have you had sex with Edward yet?"

Bella dropped her face into her hands and mumbled incoherently.

"What was that, Dear? I couldn't understand you."

"No, Mother. I didn't even tell him I loved him until…" Renee and Esme's squealing cut her off. Yes, Esme had decided to join them.

Bella pulled out her phone as she watched the two women begin discussing wedding options.

_Need help! Send re-enforcements, pls! ~B_

Not even a minute later, a response came through.

_Male/Female help? ~E_

_Female. Our mothers are killing me. ~B_

_Rose and Ali on their way. ~E_

_Thank u. Luv u! ~B_

_Luv u 2! ~E_

Bella turned back to listen to the two women in front of her plan out her life. When she had finally heard enough, she interrupted. "Listen you two…Edward and I have only just admitted our feelings. Don't be planning out our nuptials just yet, please."

Renee and Esme looked at each other and giggled like school girls. "Bella, sweetie, Esme and I have had your wedding to Edward planned since you were an infant. We were just biding our time until the two of you figured things out."

Bella was speechless. They had planned for this her whole life. She was feeling a little cornered, but refused to allow her mother or Esme to ruin her newfound affection for Edward. "Okay, I am only gonna say this once: back off, until Edward or I tell you that a wedding will be happening. Is that understood?" Both women nodded hesitantly. "Good; Rose and Alice are here, and I am getting away from you two creepy ladies. I love you both. See you Sunday." Bella kissed both of their cheeks and then walked away to where her friends were waiting.

"I cannot believe them!"

Alice giggled while Rose asked, "What did they do?"

Bella couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. "First they were trying to buy me lingerie that they thought Edward would like on me. Then they decided to tell me that they've had our wedding planned since we were in diapers."

Rose and Alice were full on laughing. "Oh, Bella…"

Bella giggled and then soon joined her friends until tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Bitchella."

The three women sobered up quickly and turned to face the nasally voice behind them. Bella sneered. "Look girls, Trailer Trash Barbie is here."

"What did you call me?" Jessica screeched.

"Oh, I think you heard me," Bella commented as Alice and Rosalie moved to flank her. "What are you doing here, Jessica? Spending Mike's money?"

Jessica took a step toward her. "What's it to you? Are you jealous?"

Bella bit back the laugh that tried to bubble up. "No. Seriously, would that make you feel better?" Jessica took another step forward. "You might want to back up off me."

Jessica grinned maliciously and stepped forward until she was toe to toe with Bella. "What are you gonna do about it, bitch?"

Bella passed her purse back to Alice and then got right in Jessica's face. "Back the fuck up off me now, or I'm gonna give you the beating you should have gotten when the truth came out."

"Fuck you, Bella. You are not as bad ass as you think. I'm not afraid of you."

Bella just grinned. "Really? The fear in your eyes says otherwise; now move!"

Jessica squeaked at Bella's tone but stood firm. "Go to hell." Before either of them knew what happened, Jessica's hand cracked across Bella's cheek hard enough to turn her head.

"Dumb bitch," Rose muttered under her breath.

Alice pulled out her phone to call her brother while Bella drew back and punched Jessica. The woman landed on her ass from the force of the hit.

"You want to hit me bitch, you better make sure that you knock me down," Bella sneered.

"You broke my nose!" Jessica cried.

"I'm sure Daddy will buy you a new one."

Jessica screamed in anger and launched herself at Bella, knocking her to the ground.

"Just get here, Edward, before the cops show up!" Alice hung up and looked at Rose helplessly. "Rose!"

"Oh, hush, Alice. Slutica threw the first punch. It's self-defense pure and simple."

Alice and Rose turned back and watched the two of them tearing at each other. Bella was landing punch after punch, while Jessica was trying to protect herself from the blows.

The fight seemed to go on forever, but it was really only a matter of minutes before Bella was yanked off a bleeding Jessica. Bella kicked out her legs and struggled against her captor.

"Stop, Baby. You're gonna hurt yourself," Edward crooned in her ear. Bella stopped her struggles and sagged against his chest. "That's my girl." Edward turned to Emmett and Garrett. "Get Jessica out of here and cleaned up, then meet us back at the house."

The two men nodded and laughed as they walked to a crying and bloody Jessica.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" Edward asked Bella as he led her to the waiting sedan.

Bella searched his eyes for the anger or disappointment she thought he would have, but found only admiration and love. "She got in my face. I told her to back off, but she didn't, and then she slapped me and I just went off. I'm sorry, Honey; I couldn't help it. It didn't help that she called me 'Bitchella,' either."

Edward laughed. "Let's get you home, Rocky."

Bella leaned her head on his chest and relaxed for the ride home. She smiled when she felt his lips in her hair. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too."

**AN: So, Jessica got her ass kicked. I hope it was worth it. Now she is even more pissed. They love each other! Yay! This chapter kinda got away from me. Leave me some love and I'll see you next time with a little lime…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: You guys overwhelm me. I am so happy that you like this story I can't contain it. **

**I have to give a shout out to my beta…toocute24…Sally, you are amazing as always.**

**Also to my friend, Bee…Congrats on the success of your book. Love ya, hun! For those of you who aren't familiar…**_**Notice Me**_** by Rebecca Turley is now available. Go buy it and support a fellow fanfic author!**

It was quiet, almost too quiet. Edward glanced around his office and wondered what the fuck was going on. He had gone to his club to catch up on some paperwork, and interview some new girls. He needed to replace Tanya, who was busy getting herself clean. He also needed an extra girl to cover some shifts for vacations and such. While he was preoccupied doing that, he had Emmett and Garrett trying to dig up everything they could on these 'J' and 'L' characters.

A sharp knock on his office door brought him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

The door slowly pushed open and in walked Carlisle and Charlie. "Good afternoon, Edward," Carlisle said as he took a seat.

"Dad, Charlie: what's going on?"

Charlie cleared his throat and looked at Carlisle. When Carlisle nodded, Charlie looked back at Edward. "I know who the men are that are causing you some problems."

Edward leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk before him. "Who?"

"Their names are James Witherdale and Laurent Da Revin. They are small time thugs that have managed to make some money and a name for themselves. Now they want to take over the drug trade in this area."

Edward pushed himself back in his chair, almost knocking it over as he stood. "Son-of-a-bitch, mother-fuck!" He stalked to the door and yanked it open, coming face to face with Felix. "Call Garrett and Emmett, and tell them to get the fuck down here, now!" He turned to go back in, but turned back again, "Also, call Bella and tell her I'm gonna be late."

"You got it Boss." Felix turned and rushed off to carry out his instructions, all the while wondering if he was gonna get to make another explosive. He loved his job as Edward's bodyguard/driver, but he really loved it when he could stick around his little shop and make things go boom!

Edward went back into his office and looked at the two men who sat before him. "What do we need to do to get them off the streets?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke for the first time. "I'm gonna call the Volturis and have them followed. Then we are gonna take whatever info Marcus gleans, and take them out."

Edward's eyes widened at the venom in Carlisle's voice. He had never heard his father speak about anyone like that before. He was always so level headed. Before he could comment, a sharp knock sounded on his door.

Charlie stood and let Emmett and Garrett in before resuming his seat. He watched as his son walked around to take a seat on the couch. He knew that Garrett had never wanted this life, but he was born in to the responsibility. However, when he came of age, Charlie had decided to give him the choice: take his place, or step aside and let Bella take control. Garrett had gladly taken the latter option, and now Bella had control of Charlie's side, although she had entrusted it to Edward.

"How's my daughter, Edward?" Charlie wanted to break some of the tension.

Edward smiled. "She's good. She's probably pissed off at me for breaking a date, but…"

"But what?" Five heads turned and looked at Bella, leaning in the doorway of Edward's office.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward got up and crossed to her. He made to kiss her, but she turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek instead. He stepped back, confusion and hurt flashing across his face, before he quickly covered it up.

Bella pushed past him and strolled into the room. "I think it's time that I stop acting like a timid little girl and take my place in the family."

Charlie tried and failed to hide his smile while Garrett coughed loudly to cover up a laugh.

Edward looked confused. "Um, Bella…"

Bella turned and looked at him. "Sweetie, I'm not saying that you aren't doing a good job, but I have nothing to do now that my shop has been destroyed, and you and I both know that I am not one to host garden parties. I want-no…I _need_ to get my hands dirty. Plus…" she paused and looked at the faces of the men in front of her. "I have some information you might want." She grinned and sat down in Edward's chair, waiting for the firestorm.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella got off the phone with Felix, picked up the nearest vase, and threw it against the wall. Of course, it shattered on impact, and that brought Alistair running.

"Miss Bella, are you alright?" the aging butler asked.

"I'm fine, Alistair." Bella turned and left the room as Carmen came in with a broom and dustpan. "Sorry, Carmen!" she hollered over her shoulder.

She walked to the entryway and grabbed her purse and keys. She stormed out of the house and to her Audi, starting it up and tearing out of the drive. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just drove. This was the second date in two weeks that he had broken. If he wanted to be with her, then he had to make the effort.

Bella pulled into the parking lot of one of Emmett's bars and went inside. She sat at the bar and ordered a vodka tonic. While she waited, she surveyed the room. Her gaze fell on to two men sitting in the corner, oblivious to those around them. One had dirty blond hair, the other long, black dreads. She had never seen them before and was instantly curious.

She flagged the bartender over and posed her question. "Ty, who are those two men in the back booth?"

"That is James and Laurent. They come in here about three or four times a week. Sometimes they're, alone and other times they are joined by some seedy characters. Matter of fact, Mike was in here with them a few nights ago. Nice work by the way. Watch your back, B."

Bella nodded as he walked away. She downed her drink, nodded to Ty, and then went back to her car. She knew that it was time for her to relieve some of Edward's pressure and take her rightful place, and now she had the info to let them all know that she was serious.

She quickly drove to the _Moon Room_-Edward's club-and parked her car. She stepped up to the rope and smiled at the crowd as the doorman let her in. Protests were screamed at her back, but she didn't care. She ignored all the leers and shouts from the men who were watching the strippers as they showed off their enhanced breasts and other parts.

She continued on up the stairs and heard voices outside of the door to Edward's office. "Hi, Felix."

"Miss Bella. He's gonna be pissed."

"I don't give a shit."

Felix shrugged and opened the door silently. She caught the tail end of his response to Charlie. "…pissed off at me for breaking a date, but…"

"But, what?" she asked, leaning against the door frame.

She watched as Edward got up from his chair and walked to her. "Bella, what are you doing here?" He tried to kiss her, but she was still upset about the broken date so she turned her head, making him kiss her cheek instead. She glanced in to his eyes and ignored the look she saw there.

She walked around him, explained her reasons for being there, and grinned at the shock that was on all of their faces. Well, except for her father - his held pride. She waited with bated breath after she told them that she had information they wanted. She didn't have to wait long.

"What did you do?" Garrett accused.

She turned and looked at her brother sharply. "Listen up, big brother, I didn't _do_ anything." She explained what had happened and where she had gone. "Emmett, apparently they are regulars and always sit in the same booth. It would be nothing to go in and plant a bug and maybe a little surveillance camera. Then we would know what they were up to and always be a step ahead of them. I was also thinking that I could start waitressing there or something…"

"The fuck you will!"

Bella turned and narrowed her eyes at the man she loved. "Excuse me? I am still my own person, Edward. I don't have your ring on my finger, so that means I get to make my own decisions."

"Can you guys please excuse us?" Edward asked, never taking his eyes off of Bella.

The four men, sensing the thick tension in the room, rose and quickly exited -Carlisle and Charlie chuckling as they left.

Emmett patted Edward on the back with a grin. "Good luck, Bro."

Once the room was clear, Edward turned the lock on the door. "What the fuck, Isabella? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Calm down. They didn't see me and I know that they don't know who I am."

Edward was breathing heavily as he walked over to where Bella was sitting. He leaned down, bracing himself on the arms of the chair and pinning her in at the same time. When he was eye level to her, he spoke. "They were meeting with your ex-fiancé. I can guarantee that they know who you are. What the fuck is going through your head?"

Bella placed her hands on his chest and pushed. She stood up and looked him dead in the eye. "Now you listen to me, Edward Anthony Cullen: I am not your wife, or your fiancé. Hell, you haven't even taken me on a date, so you don't get to talk to me like that. You wouldn't be able to, even if I was any of those things." She softened when she saw the expression on his face. "Edward, I need you to trust me. I will admit that you are probably right: that since they talked to Mike, they know who I am. But, baby, we have to stop them. They like Emmett's bar. We have to use what we have."

Edward sighed and shook his head. He brought his hand up and gently stroked her cheek. "Bella, I love you. Do you have any idea what it would do to me if something happened to you? I can't…"

Bella wrapped her arms around him, silencing his words. "Nothing is going to happen to me; you have to stop thinking like that. Our enemies will use me as your weakness. You can't let them. I love you, Edward, and it would kill me, too."

Edward looked deep into her eyes. Something that he saw there eased his mind. He nodded and closed his eyes, and when he did, Bella brought her lips to his and pressed gently. What she meant to be a chaste kiss quickly became something more. He licked her lower lip, and on a sigh, she opened to him.

The first touch of his tongue against hers sent heat pooling to her center. She clutched at his shoulders as their tongues dueled. She felt him lift her up, and soon found herself lying on her back on the couch. She moaned in to his mouth when he settled his weight on her.

He broke their kiss when his lungs screamed for air. He didn't leave her though, trailing kisses down her throat to the hollow of her neck. Bella was panting and writing beneath him. He knew that she could feel his hard length pressing against her since he could feel the heat coming from her.

"Oh, Edward…"

Testing her, he thrust his hips forward, right where he wanted to be. She cried out in pleasure as he hit her directly where she needed him. She raised her hips again to meet him, and they soon found a rhythm.

"Bella, baby, we have to stop."

"No, I need you." She found his lips again with hers as he continued his thrusting. She could feel her orgasm approaching and wrapped her legs around him to keep him right where he was.

"Bella, please, baby. I…" Edward moaned as he felt the coil deep in his belly. He had no intention of dry humping her in his office, but he was too close to stop now.

"Edward, so close…" Bella breathed.

Edward thrust harder and ground his erection in to her sweet spot. Her panting came faster, and he knew that she was close. He continued his thrusting and watched her as she fell over the edge.

"That's it, baby, cum for me."

"Edward!"

Her calling his name sent him over the edge with her. "Bella!"

When the tremors stopped and their breathing slowed, so did their kisses. Edward sat up and pulled Bella with him. He looked over at her as she straightened her clothes. "Come here."

He waited until she was sitting half on his lap, half on the couch. "Bella, as amazing as that was, I didn't intend to dry hump you in my office."

"I know that, Edward. Emotions were running high and we got carried away. It's okay." Bella stood up and gathered up her things. "Did you want me to tell Ben to go to Emmett's tonight and have him install the camera and bug?"

"No, I'll do it. I need to work out the logistics with Emmett anyway. Be careful, on your way home, okay?" Edward stood and walked over to her.

"I will. I'll see you later?" She looked up at him questioningly. He nodded and dipped his head down to kiss her. When they broke apart, Bella grabbed his arm and looked him dead in the eye. "By the way…next time I feel your cock, it better be inside me." She winked and then turned to walk away. "I love you!" she tossed over her shoulder, leaving Edward slack jawed and staring after her.

"She is gonna be the death of me," he muttered before telling Felix to send the guys back up.

He had no idea at that time that Bella would be the one to save him.

**AN: So, a little lime and a big tease. We know who the mysterious 'J' and 'L' are. What do you think of Mike meeting with them? I wonder what he is up to. I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. See ya Monday. Leave me some love!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks to all who read and review. I know that I don't get to respond to all of them, but I do read all of your words, so thanks. Thanks to my beta, toocute24. A lot of you have asked how Charlie got involved in the business and why Garrett isn't in charge. I hope this chapter answers those questions. Enjoy!**

Carlisle sat back and watched his son. He was thrilled that Edward had such a level head when it came to the family - something he wished his father had had. When Carlisle was growing up, his biggest fear was watching his father die. He wasn't prepared to share that fear with the man who would come to be his brother, his best friend.

He turned his head and looked at Charlie as he remembered the day that his father brought him home.

"_Let me go!" _

_Carlisle came running down the stairs and saw his father dragging some grungy kid toward his office._

"_Carlisle, get in here," the old man said gruffly. "Sit down, boy!" He roughly shoved the stranger in to a chair._

"_Dad?" Carlisle asked as he entered the room._

"_Sit!" Edward, Sr., barked. Once Carlisle was down, he spoke again. "I just caught this little shit trying to pickpocket me. Carlisle, would you like to explain to him what happens to people who steal from me?"_

_Carlisle paled. "They die…"_

"_WHAT!? Dude, I was just gonna take your wallet, not cut off your fuckin' fingers!" Charlie yelled, rising to his feet._

"_Sit down and shut the fuck up!"_

_Both boys watched as the older man steepled his fingers and eyed the two of them. A slow grin appeared on his face, causing Carlisle to cringe; he knew that face. This kid was about to get the opportunity of a lifetime, and Carlisle was gonna get to help him._

_Edward, Sr., leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk. "Here's the deal. Kid, you are gonna stay here and work for me…"_

"_Charlie," the boy interrupted._

"_What?" _

"_My name…it's Charlie."_

"_Fine, Charlie; don't interrupt me again." Charlie nodded. "As I was saying, you will stay here and work for me. You will go to school and get your education, and then you will come here and be 'schooled' in the business. When I feel that the two of you have earned your…stripes, so to speak, you can __**both**__ take my place."_

"_Dad, I…" Carlisle spoke._

"_No! I've made my decision. I'll have everything drawn up, and when you come of age," he waves is hand around, "all of this will be yours. Split 50/50 between you two."_

_Charlie gaped at the old man and then looked around at the opulence of the room. He had been on his own since his parents died. He had run from all the foster homes he'd ever been placed in, until he finally just lit out of town and never returned. That was two years ago. Now this man in front of him was offering him a home and a chance. Why?_

"_Why, Sir?" Charlie needed to know._

"_Respect, I like that. Why, you ask? Well, because I'm the boss and it's my prerogative. Besides, I think you need a chance, and we're the best one you've got." Edward, Sr., got up and left, leaving a stunned Charlie and Carlisle staring after him._

"Dad?" Edward's voice broke through Carlisle's reverie.

Carlisle shook his head and turned to look at his son. "Yeah? Sorry."

Charlie looked over at his friend and brother. "Where'd you go?"

"Just thinking about the day the old man brought you home."

Charlie chuckled. "Scared the shit out of me that day. Also turned out to be my saving grace."

"What the fuck are you to geezers talking about?" Emmett questioned.

"Emmett Charles Cullen! Apologize!"

Emmett hung his head and mumbled an apology to his father and Charlie. He then peeked out of the corner of his eye and saw the four men chuckling at his dressing down. He snapped his head up. "Thanks a lot, Rosie; make me look like an ass."

"Oh, honey, you don't need me for that," Rose giggled.

Edward chuckled before he turned to Rose and watched as Alice poked her head around her. "What are you two doing here?"

"Have you not looked at the time, Edward? I would like to have my husband home sometime tonight," Alice giggled.

Edward looked at his watch and groaned it was after three in the morning. "Let's call it a night, guys. Emmett, I'll want to see in my office by noon."

Emmett nodded and followed his wife out the door. The rest of the group followed after. Edward took one look around and shut off the light, locked his door, and followed Felix to the waiting car.

**~~M2F~~**

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Bella walked out of the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her hand.

Edward ran out of his office with Emmett and Garrett hot on his heels. When he saw the blood seeping in to the towel, he paled. "Baby, what happened?"

Bella ignored him and paced around the room, muttering in Italian. "Damn coltello infilato e tagliare la mia mano!"

Garrett chuckled. Bella only spoke Italian when she was frustrated. "Edward, why don't you go call the doc; I'll calm down my sister."

"Yeah, man," Emmett spoke up. "I've never seen you pale at the sight of blood before."

Edward turned on him. "You would, too, if it was Rosalie's blood."

Emmett paled and followed Edward back to the office while he called the doc. Garrett stood back from Bella and watched as she paced up and down the living room.

"Bella, e mi guarda la mano. Si accende, il sis. Sedersi," Garrett spoke calmly.

Bella's head snapped up and she looked at her brother. "Why are you talking to me in Italian?"

"You were talking in it, so I knew that I would get your attention. Sit down and let me see your hand." Garrett chuckled.

Bella sat and let Garrett take her hand in his. He gently unwrapped the towel and inspected the damage. The cut wasn't deep, but it was long. While he examined her hand, Bella watched her big brother.

"Gar, can I ask you something?"

Garrett glanced up at her with a smirk. "You just did." He shrugged, "What's up?"

"How come, when Daddy offered you his share of the family business, you turned it down?"

Garrett sighed; he had known that she would ask this someday. "Bella it's no secret that I hate this life and want nothing to do with it. I wanted to go to college and become an architect, but you know Dad. I wasn't given that choice. When it came to me taking over for him, I told him no. I refuse to be responsible for the taking of or ordering the taking of lives. I know how to shoot, but I never shoot to kill; I just don't have the stomach for it. Edward understands that, so he never asks me for more than I can give. I'm more muscle than anything else, now."

"So are you okay with me taking the reins, so to speak?" Bella wanted to know.

Garret smiled. "I'm more than fine with it. It's not just me that I have to consider anymore. I have Kate, and now…"

Bella's jaw dropped. "I'm gonna be an auntie?" Garrett nodded. "I can't believe that Kate didn't say anything. I'm so happy for you, Gar!" She threw her arms around her brother's neck, forgetting about her bleeding hand.

"So, you see I don't care if you take over. I have bigger things in my future." Garrett grinned and pulled back from her, just as Edward walked in with the doc, better known as Jake.

"Hey, Bells. Let's see the hand." Jake kneeled in front of her, waiting for her to put her hand in his.

Bella glanced at Edward and then reluctantly let Jake look at her. She didn't trust him…never had. There just always seemed to be something off with him. Edward tilted his head at her, looking confused by her reaction. He would definitely be asking her about it later.

"Well, I don't think it requires any stitches, just a bandage. Make sure you keep it clean and dry." Jake looked at Bella and she shuddered at the look in his eyes.

Edward sensed her discomfort and quickly thanked him for coming. Without a word, Emmett ushered him out.

"What the fuck was that?" Edward asked no one.

"I, uh…I'm gonna go take a shower." Bella stood abruptly and ran from the room.

The three men stared after her for a moment before Garrett turned to look at Edward. "I think you need to keep an eye on Jake. I don't like the way he was looking at her."

Edward's eyes darkened in anger. "How did he look at her?"

"Like she was something to eat," Emmett piped in.

"I'm gonna kill him," Edward said menacingly. "First, I'm gonna go check on her. You guys can show yourselves out."

Garrett and Emmett nodded before standing and heading to the door as Edward climbed the stairs to find Bella.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella let the hot spray relax her muscles. She hated that man. He always made her feel dirty after he had been here. She picked up her loofa and began scrubbing her skin until it was red. She finally stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. She swiped a hand across the mirror, cleaning off the condensation. She had just started running a comb through her wet hair, when a knock sounded on her door.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward's voice reached her.

Bella opened the door, only to see a stunned looking Edward standing before her. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Edward's eyes traveled down the length of her towel-covered body and to the skin the peeked out from beneath it. "Uh…I, um…"

Bella giggled and took a step toward him. "Edward, look at me." She waited until his eyes met hers. "Breathe, Babe. This is nothing you haven't seen or felt before," she said in a teasing manner.

Edward cleared his throat and reached a hand out, skimming up her arm to the loose knot that kept the towel in place at her chest. "If I undo this knot, I won't be able to stop myself after I touch you. Tell me to stop, Bella," he halfheartedly pleaded. He didn't want to lose control if she wasn't ready, but he craved the feel of her naked body beneath him. They had yet to take that step because Edward didn't want Bella to feel pressured, but he wanted her badly.

Bella reached up and slowly loosened the knot, never taking her eyes from his. "I don't want you to stop," she whispered, the towel pooling at her feet.

Edward growled deep in his chest and pulled her naked form to his chest. Before crushing his mouth to hers, he whispered, "I love you."

Bella moaned and opened her mouth to him when she felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip. She pressed her hands to his chest as their tongues battled for dominance. With as much force as she could muster, she pulled at the fabric of his shirt and ripped it open, scattering buttons everywhere.

"Bella…" Edward tore his mouth from hers only to attach it to her neck. With his arms still firmly around her waist, he slowly started stepping backwards until his knees hit her bed. He sat down as his lips trailed down her neck to her beautiful breasts.

Bella moaned when she felt his mouth fasten around her nipple. "Oh…"

Edward tore his mouth from her and guided her to lie on the bed. He slowly kissed his way down her body, paying close attention to each breast before kissing down to her bellybutton, dipping his tongue into the small space. He continued his journey south until he got to the place he most wanted to be.

"Mmm, I can smell how much you want me," he said huskily after inhaling her tantalizing scent.

"Edward…" Bella panted, her body trembling slightly with need.

He raised his head and looked in to her eyes as he swept a finger through her slick folds. "So wet for me…"

"Only you, Edward; please…" she begged, desperate for his touch.

"What do you need, my Bella?" He ghosted his lips across her thigh before resting it right above her mound. "Do you want my mouth here?" He flicked her clit as he spoke, causing Bella to buck her hips as she cried out in pleasure.

"Yes, please…"

Needing no further encouragement, Edward buried his face between her legs. As he licked and sucked her clit, he pushed first one, then two fingers inside her, curling them just so. He was searching for that spot inside her that was guaranteed to make her see stars. All the while, Bella was panting and pushing her hips up to his mouth.

"Oh, God, Edward…so close!"

Edward added a third finger, causing Bella to cry out. He sucked her clit into his mouth and moaned. The vibrations caused Bella to clamp down on his hand, her orgasm overtaking her. Once she had come down from her high, he removed his fingers and licked them free of her juices.

"You taste divine, love," he said when he was finished.

Bella sat up quickly and removed the rest of his shirt. "You have on entirely too many clothes," she stated as she met his wanton gaze.

Edward stood, and together they made quick work of his pants and boxers. When his cock sprang free, Bella licked her lips in anticipation. Seeing the look on her face, Edward gently pushed her on her back before crawling up over her and settling himself between her legs.

"This is about you tonight. I love you, Bella," he murmured as he lined himself up at her entrance, "so much."

"I love you, too." She reached up and brought his mouth to hers as he slowly pushed inside her. They moaned once he was fully seated in her heat. Bella couldn't remember ever feeling so full, and was grateful when Edward gave her a minute to adjust to his size.

"Oh, Babe; you feel so good. I'm not gonna last," Edward groaned as he began to move. The only other sounds in the room were their moans of pleasure as his thrusts picked up speed.

"Edward….oh!" Bella could feel the coil building in her belly, and knew that she was close. She wrapped her legs around his back and pressed her heels in to his ass, forcing him deeper inside her.

"Oh, fuck! Bella, I'm…."

Bella's orgasm slammed in to her, causing her to scream out his name. Her walls clenched around Edward, squeezing him and sending him over the edge with her name on his lips. She felt him come in long, warm spurts as she continued to milk his cock. Finally, Edward collapsed on top of her, his breathing ragged, spent from their shared moment of passion.

He rolled to his side, pulling out of her in the process, and causing her to whimper at the loss. He tugged her in to his side and pulled the comforter up around them. With whispered words of love, they both drifted off in to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**AN: Was it good for you? LOL! I hope that the back story that you got and the talk between B/G answered some of the questions that you have been asking. Leave me some love. Till next Monday…**

**Italian Translations:**

Damn coltello infilato e tagliare la mia mano = Damn knife slipped and I cut my hand.

Bella, e mi guarda la mano. Si accende, il sis. Sedersi. = Bella, stop and let me look at your hand. Come on, sis. Sit down.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed. I may not have responded, but I did read them. Thanks to my beta, toocute24. I love ya, Sally!**

The sound of gunshots reverberated through the room as the bullets shredded the paper target at the end of the lane. Bella smiled while releasing the clip from her Glock and loading a new one. She chambered the bullet and then fired again in quick succession.

She was enjoying the solitude inside the gun range, even though she was still a little irritated with herself for letting Jacob Black get to her the way that she had. She grimaced as she remembered the look in his eye while he examined her hand. She closed her eyes and took a shuddered breath, before opening them and loading another clip.

Edward stood in the background and watched her fire with accuracy. He had known that Bella was a good shot, but he had had no idea that she was that good. He looked down the lane at the target, and noticed that all of her shots had landed center mass, no deviation at all. He thought it was sexy as hell, and his dick twitched in agreement.

Edward watched as she put the gun down and slid off the ear covers, followed by the safety goggles. He waited to approach until she had hit the button to bring the target to her for inspection.

"Nice shooting."

Bella turned and smiled at him. "Thanks." She turned back to the approaching target, leaning in to Edward as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "How long where you watching?"

"Long enough," he said huskily as he rubbed his erection against her.

"Edward…" she moaned.

He let go of her and turned her around to face him. "Sorry; now that I've had a taste, I want more."

Bella lifted her mouth to his and licked his lip, begging for entrance. He let her deepen the kiss as he pressed his body to hers. When oxygen became an issue, he finally broke the embrace.

"Bella, we need to stop or I'm gonna take you right here."

Bella smiled coyly and turned back to her weapon. "Sorry, Baby. So what's going on?"

Edward looked down at the ground and thought about what he wanted to ask her. He felt her hand on his cheek and looked up to meet her confused gaze.

"What is it, Edward?"

Edward cleared his throat. "I need to know why Jake made you so uncomfortable the other night. Did he do or say something to you?"

Bella sighed and then turned back to the gun table. Edward watched as she went through all the necessary precautions to store her weapon before placing it in a locked box and turning back to him.

"Let's go get some coffee and I'll tell you." She slipped her hand into his, and together they left the gun range.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella and Edward settled at a small table at an outdoor café and sipped on their coffee. Felix stood nearby, keeping a lookout for trouble.

"Tell me," Edward said, breaking the silence.

Bella played with the rim of her cup while avoiding his gaze. "When I came home from one of my breaks in school, before I had gotten with Mike, Jacob made a pass at me. He was very, um…aggressive in his pursuit. I'm surprised that Garrett didn't tell you this. He's the one that beat the shit out of him."

Edward's eyes were dark with anger. "Did he…put his hands on you?"

Bella reached out and grabbed his hand, trying to calm him. "Edward, baby, look at me." She waited until he brought his eyes to hers before continuing. "He tried to get to me, but Garrett got him first. He never did anything, but I still don't trust him."

"I'm gonna kill him," Edward said menacingly.

Bella shook her head. "No, you're not."

Edward snapped his eyes up to Bella's. "Bella, he tried to put his hands on you. I won't tolerate that. You're mine."

Bella sat back and crossed her arms under her chest. "Yours? I am not _yours_. I love you, but I am still my own person. You may have fucked me, but I'm still me…the same person I've always been. So no, Edward, I am not yours!"

Edward watched as Bella got up and stalked away from the table. He stood immediately and went after her. "Bella!"

Bella turned and managed to wave down a passing cab. Just before she got in she turned on him. "Until you realize that I am still an independent woman, who can take care of herself, I will never be yours!"

Edward watched her slam the door before the cab drove away. "FUCK!"

Felix pulled up with the car and stopped in front of him. Edward got in and slammed the door shut. "Take me to the club."

"You don't want me to follow her, Boss?"

"No."

Felix shook his head and grinned before pulling back out in to traffic.

**~~M2F~~**

"Who the fuck does he think he is, Mom!" Bella paced in front of her mother.

Renee chuckled at her daughter's temper. "He's the man that loves you, Isabella. Of course he's going to consider you his."

"I am not property." Bella huffed as she plopped down on the couch.

"Okay, Sweetie, all you told me is that he said you were his. What brought that on?" Renee asked.

Bella looked at her mother and sighed. "I told him about Jacob."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"He asked." Bella saw the look on Renee's face, and knew that wasn't gonna cut it. "I cut my hand the other night. I was bleeding pretty bad, so Edward called the doc, Jacob. He saw how uncomfortable Jacob made me, so he asked."

Renee got up and paced, "Is he gonna kill him?"

"I don't know, Mom. I tried to talk him out of it, but then we got in to that fight."

"Shit. Okay, let me think. Better yet," Renee walked to the doorway and yelled, "CHARLIE!"

"Mom, don't bring dad in to this."

"What is it Renee? I'm busy." Charlie asked, coming down the stairs.

"Oh, please. You're not doing anything, and I have something I need you to do."

Charlie looked at Bella and then back at his wife. "What?"

Renee grinned. "Edward and Bella had an argument about one Jacob Black."

Charlie muttered an oath before he ran from the room and out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Renee and Bella looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and went back to the living room.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward paced his office, waiting for Garrett to get to the club. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he walked in. Only he wasn't alone.

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Hey, you're the one that has the problem with him. I figured we could solve it right now." Garrett grinned.

"Would someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Jacob Black asked as he plopped onto the couch.

"Who told you to sit?" Edward sneered.

"What the fuck is your problem, Ed? The other night you summon me to your house because Bells cut her hand, and then you have Emmett throw me out. Now you're being a fucking dick. What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You, however, have a lot of explaining to do." Edward settled himself behind his desk and stared at the large man in front of him.

"What do I have to tell you? I haven't done anything!"

"Tell him the truth, Jacob," Charlie said from the door.

Three heads snapped in his direction. Edward and Garrett grinned, while Jake paled. He hung his head down, knowing that he was done.

He gathered up all of his courage and lifted his eyes to Edward's. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then began to speak. The words rushed out like a fountain. "I'm sorry, Edward. I never meant for it to go that far. Please, I am begging you, don't kill me."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "Alright, since you came clean, you can live…for now." Edward stood and strode toward him. "Listen to me, though. If you step even one foot out of line, I will hear about it, and I will put a bullet in your head so fast."

"I understand. Thank you. Can I go now?"

Edward nodded and Jacob sprinted from the office.

"I think you let him off to easy, Edward," Charlie commented.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you think, Charlie. You should have taken him out four years ago," Edward snapped.

"Now you listen to me, Edward Anthony; I didn't take him out because _my _daughter begged me not to. Don't ever underestimate the hold that Bella has on you." Charlie got in Edward's face. "If she hadn't said anything, Garrett would have killed him that night."

Edward nodded, mollified. "I still don't like it, but I get it. Sorry for snapping at you." He turned to Garrett. "Who do you have free?"

Garrett thought for a minute. "I think Embry. Why?"

"I want Black followed. If he steps out of line even once, I want to know about it," Edward ordered.

"You got it, Boss." Garrett left, his phone already at his ear.

"I'm gonna go. Should I expect to see you at the house picking up Bella?" He questioned, allowing Edward a moment to think.

"No. If she wants to come home, she can get there herself. I am not gonna go running all over town after her because I got a little possessive."

Charlie chuckled. "Okay, kid. It's your funeral." He let out a belly laugh as he left the office.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward woke to a silent house. Surely Bella was home by now. He got up and pulled on a T-shirt along with his sleep pants, and went to her room. The door was open and her bed hadn't been slept in. _Damnit!_ He sprinted down the steps and found no sign of her in the living room or kitchen. He was just stepping into his home office to call her when she burst through the door.

Bella spotted Edward as she walked in and headed straight for him. "How could you?"

"What?" he wondered.

"Don't you 'what' me, Edward. You weren't supposed to kill him."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bella? Who died?" Edward asked as he looked her in the eye.

"Jacob Black was murdered last night."

"WHAT!?" Edward crossed the room and picked up his phone to call Garrett. "Answer the phone…."

"Edward?" Bella whispered. He held up a finger at her, indicating he needed a minute.

"Garrett, what the fuck, man? I thought Call was gonna watch him!" Edward listened for a minute and then brought his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Where is she?...No, I want to know where she is!...Alright, get back to me. Wait! Are the kids okay?...Okay, let me know soon." Edward replaced the receiver.

"Well?" Bella wanted to know.

"I didn't order a hit on him, I swear."

"Fine, what the hell happened? Who killed him?"

"Tanya."

**AN: Bet you didn't see that coming. Leave me some love. Next up we find out why Tanya killed him. We also have a romantic date night for our fave couple. See ya next Monday!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks to all that reviewed. I enjoyed all of them. Special thanks to my beta, toocute24, not only for her editing skills, but also for her invaluable input. I love ya, Sally!**

Tanya paced the holding cell, waiting for her attorney to show up. She couldn't figure out how everything had gone so wrong. Things were not supposed to have turned out like this.

"Tanya Denali?"

Tanya stopped her pacing and walked to the bars, looking at the officer that was standing there. She watched as he took out his keys and unlocked the cell door.

"Your attorney is here."

She exhaled a sigh of relief and followed the cop to a private meeting room where she sat down across from the man she had hoped never to see. His stare was cold blue steel.

"Jasper."

"Miss Denali." Jasper Whitlock looked at the woman seated across from him. He shuffled some papers and then took in her appearance. "Have you said anything?"

Tanya shook her head in the negative. "I invoked my right to remain silent."

Jasper nodded again. He didn't want to be here. He hated it when his brother-in-law called him in for this kind of bullshit. Tanya was a whore and a drug addict, and as far as he was concerned, she needed to be in jail. Edward really needed to cut the strings on this one.

"Are my kids okay?"

"Mr. Cullen has your children. He and Miss Swan are making sure that they are taken care of."

"Bella?"

Jasper only nodded, waiting to see what she would have to say about Bella watching her children.

"I don't want them there. You need to get them out of there, Jasper. I don't want Bella around my kids."

"I don't think that you are in any position to decide that right now, Miss Denali," Jasper sneered.

"Jasper!" Jasper cringed and Tanya jolted. Both turned their eyes to the door. Edward made an imposing picture standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Tanya, it was either your kids stay with Bella and me, or they go in to foster care."

"Edward, her father…"

Edward held up a hand, stopping her from saying anymore. "I know perfectly well that her father 'supposedly' sired one of those brats, but I also don't believe for a second that Charlie Swan would ever cheat on his wife. DNA will tell us for sure."

Tanya gasped. "You can't."

"I can, I will, and I am. Now, why don't you tell us what you were doing with Jacob Black?"

Tanya sighed. She had been extorting money out of Charlie Swan for five years. Somehow Jacob had found out, and was threatening to tell Charlie the truth. "I was meeting with him to try to get him to give me whatever information he had that proved I was lying about Brady's paternity. I didn't mean to kill him, Edward. He told me that the only way to keep him quiet was to have sex with him. I wasn't gonna do that." Tanya brought her eyes up to Edward's. "Even whores can be selective, right?"

"Just stick to the facts, Miss Denali." Jasper barely looked up from his legal pad.

"Sorry. When I didn't fall on the couch with my legs open, he decided to try to just take what he wanted. I fought him off and grabbed my gun. He backed out of my apartment, and I followed him just to make sure he really left. Once he was back outside I turned to go, but he was on me again in a second. He tried to take the gun, we struggled, and it went off. It was an accident. I called the ambulance, didn't I?"

Edward nodded, having heard the story. He stood and looked at Jasper. "Take care of it."

Jasper nodded. Tanya may not be going away for murder, but Charlie would probably press charges for extortion. Either that, or sick his wife on the stupid woman.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward walked into his office and shut the door. He sat behind his desk, and picked up the phone.

"Alice, is everything ready?" he asked without a greeting.

"Hello to you, too, Edward. Yes, everything is ready. The institute manager is expecting you at seven. You will dine on a scrumptious feast surrounded by Bella's favorite photos. I have your black suit laid out on your bed, and Bella's dress is hanging on her door. I have left strict instructions on how to do her hair and make-up. Anything else?"

Edward smiled. "No, Alice; thanks for all your help. Go buy yourself something pretty before you return my credit card."

Alice's giggles filled his ear. "You already bought me several nice things."

"Well then, you're welcome." Edward smiled as he hung up. He left his office and went to his room to shower and get ready for the evening with his love.

Half an hour later, he was tying his tie when he heard the front door slam. He chuckled when he heard her footsteps on the stairs. She wasn't just walking, she was stomping heavily, and he heard her grumbling under her breath.

"Edward, where the fuck are you?" Bella seethed.

Edward walked to his doorway and leaned on the frame. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"Those fucking kids need to find someplace else to stay, Edward. They broke a crystal vase, spilled soda all over the living room rug, and ripped your mother's flowers up in the back yard. I can't take it!" Edward laughed, which caused her to glare at him. "It's not funny!"

Edward sobered quickly and moved to wrap his arms around her waist. "Sorry, Baby. Why don't you go take a shower and put on the dress that's hanging on your door? I have a special evening planned."

"Oh, Edward, really? I am so tired, Babe. Can we do it another night?" Bella whined while she played with his tie.

"No, we really can't. Come on, Baby. I worked really hard to make it special. Humor me."

Bella looked up in to his green eyes and saw them pleading with her. "Alright. When do we need to leave?"

"You have forty-five minutes." He kissed her quickly before pushing her toward her door.

Bella ran to her room, stripping her clothes off as she went. She turned on the spray, set it to the perfect temperature, and then stepped under the water. Once she was washed, shaved, and buffed, she stepped out and wrapped her body in a fluffy towel. Only then did she notice the dress hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

It was a red jersey sheath dress that would leave one shoulder bare. Hanging in front of it was a pair of red lace boy shorts and a matching strapless bra, along with a note.

_Bella,_

_You are to wear all of this - no arguments. Leave your hair down in waves (Edward loves it that way). I know that you know how to make your eyes sultry, but keep the rest light. Do not argue with me about the shoes. Trust me, they complete the look. Have fun._

_Alice_

"Damn her," Bella muttered as she slipped into the proffered undergarments. She combed out her hair and flipped her head over to apply some mousse. She then carefully applied her make-up. When she was satisfied, she applied some scented lotion and deodorant. She then pulled the dress off the hanger and onto her body. It fit like a glove.

Satisfied with her appearance, she walked out in to the bedroom and saw the Jimmy Choo red patent Luna heels. She sat on her bed and slipped into the three inch death traps. She stood and took a few shaky steps around the room, before finally feeling confident that she wouldn't break her neck. She picked up the wrap that had been laid at the end of her bed, and then headed to the door just as a knock sounded.

"Bella?"

"Coming," she answered as she opened the door.

Edward felt his jaw drop at the sight of the goddess before him. He had seen Bella in various states of dress and undress, but seeing her like this just about stopped his heart.

Bella giggled and reached out, touching the tip of her finger to his chin and gently closing his mouth. "I take it you like?"

"You are stunning." He watched as she blushed and felt his dick twitch in his pants. He held his arm out to her in offering. "Shall we?"

Bella placed her hand in the cook of his elbow and let him lead her down the stairs. Alistair held the door for the couple as they walked out to the waiting vehicle.

"We're taking the Vanquish? Edward you never drive this car." Bella stared at the sleek, black Aston Martin sitting in the drive.

"Tonight's a special occasion," he commented as he opened her door for her.

Bella smiled softly as she slid in before he shut the door. As he walked around to the driver's side he nodded surreptitiously in Felix's direction. He knew that the large man would follow them.

He slid in to his seat and turned to smile at Bella. "Ready?" At her nod, he drove off.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward pulled up to the Art Institute of Chicago a half hour later. He had arranged to have the entire photography section reserved for their date, and he was having dinner catered by the Rosebud Restaurant. He had it all arranged, including a candlelit dance.

He exited the car and then walked around, helping Bella out as well. He led her up the stairs and into the building. They were met at the door by the manager.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. We have everything prepared as requested. Your meal will be served in thirty minutes. If you'll follow me, I will show you to our photography exhibit."

Bella gasped and looked at Edward. He smiled down at her, and together, they followed the gentleman through the closed museum. He led them through a corridor and into the photography exhibit.

"Enjoy."

Edward thanked him and then turned and to watched Bella stroll around the room, taking in all the pictures. She saw him watching her and smiled.

"I can't believe you did this, Edward. It's perfect."

"I wanted to do something that I knew you would enjoy. So, tell me what we're looking at." Edward stepped behind her, placing his hands on her hips.

Bella smiled and began talking about all of the photos that were on display. Edward was impressed; she really knew her stuff. The couple stopped in front of a particularly interesting picture.

"I don't get it," Edward commented.

Bella giggled. "It's driftwood, Edward; what's to get?"

Edward smiled at her. "I just don't understand how someone would think that was art."

Bella shook her head in amusement. "Some do, and some don't. Art is all about perception and interpretation. You don't have to understand each piece in order to enjoy it."

Edward smiled but didn't say anything. He turned at a sound behind him, and saw that their dinner had arrived. He led Bella to a small round table dressed with a white linen table cloth and a single candle lit in the center. He held out her chair for her, and then pushed it in once she was seated before moving to sit opposite her.

They dined on an appetizer of citrus and soy scallops. The main course was broiled double cut lamb chops with sautéed mushrooms. Just as they finished their meal, music was piped in overhead.

"Dance with me?" Edward asked, holding out his hand to her.

Bella smiled at him and place her hand in his. She stood and let him lead her to the center of the room, where Edward wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush with his. His right arm rested on her tiny waist, while he held her hand in his left, curling them together over his heart.

Bella let out a sigh and lay her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. No one had ever romanced her the way that Edward was. She felt his lips in her hair as Blake Shelton played overhead.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you_

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered.

Bella lifted her head. Her breath caught at the emotion written on his face. "I love you, too."

Edward lowered his head and pressed his mouth to hers. What was meant to be a chaste kiss quickly became passionate as he swept his tongue out across her bottom lip. Bella moaned and opened to allow his tongue to dance with hers while their bodies continued to sway.

_On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo_

When oxygen became an issue, they broke apart. Edward leaned his forehead against Bella's. "Let's go home. I need you."

"Yes," she breathed.

Hand-in-hand, they left the museum to begin the next phase of their evening.

**AN: Okay, so, Tanya was blackmailing Charlie and Jake found out. Jasper seems like a cold fish, huh? What did you think of their date? Next up is a lemon and then…well, let's just say that the shit is definitely gonna hit the fan. See ya next Monday!**


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Sorry, not a chapter! Unlock Your Heart has been nominated for Fic of the Week on The Lemonade Stand. Please go over and vote!**

** .com**

**Thanks for your support and I'll see you Monday, I promise I will answer all of your questions!**

**Liz **


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks to all of you for the reviews. I am glad to have so many readers. You all mean the world to me. Special thanks to my beta, toocute24. Love ya, Sally! **

Bella rolled onto her back and stretched her achy muscles. She smiled at the ache, knowing who and what had caused it. Soft breathing to her right made her smile, and she turned to look at her sleeping companion.

He was just as beautiful in sleep as he was awake, maybe more so, but she couldn't see his eyes, and they were her favorite. She reached her hand up and brushed some hair off of his forehead and then trailed her hand down his cheek.

"Mmm…morning, Baby." Edward slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Hi," Bella whispered.

"I love waking up with you next to me."

"I love sleeping with you next to me," she smiled.

Edward grinned and pulled her to him before pressing his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. He rolled until he was hovering over her, and then pressed his hardening length against her thigh, eliciting a moan.

"Edward," Bella whimpered. "Babe, we don't have time."

"I always have time for you," Edward murmured against her mouth as he slipped inside her heat. They both moaned at the sensation.

Edward set a slow, yet forceful pace. He pulled back and gently slammed his hips to Bella, drinking in every moan and whimper.

"Oh, God…" Bella moaned.

"No; Edward." He grinned has he slammed his pelvis to hers, hitting her at just the right angle.

They continued to move until the pressure increased and Edward's movements became frantic.

"Edward, so close…" Bella panted.

Edward reached between them and pinched and rolled her clit, "Cum for me, Bella. I can't…"

With one last flick, Bella exploded around him, sending Edward falling over the edge with her. When the tremors stopped, he collapsed on top of her.

Edward's phone buzzing beside them broke them from their bubble and dropped them right back in to reality. His arm snaked out and grabbed his phone while he slipped from the warmth that was Bella. Bella whimpered in protest as Edward chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah?" he answered. Edward listened for a minute then barked into the phone. "I expected better…Fine, give us twenty minutes and then meet us in the office." He hung up and looked at the woman still in his arms. "Your Mom and Dad want to talk to us. They'll be here soon."

"Does this have anything to do with Tanya?" Bella wondered.

Edward nodded. "Let's get up and get ready."

Bella grinned. "Your shower or mine?"

Edward growled as Bella squealed and ran to the bathroom.

**~~M2F~~**

An hour after the promised time, Bella and Edward joined her parents in his office. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Renee demanded.

"MOM!" Bella was appalled; her mother never spoke like that.

"What? I want to know why that whore has been extorting money from my husband. I think I deserve the truth, Charles."

Edward muttered an oath and looked at Bella. Her face was shocked and angry - neither one good combinations.

"Daddy?" she questioned.

Charlie sighed and looked at Edward. He shrugged and waved a hand in his direction, indicating he should tell the story.

"Five years ago, I was with Carlisle and the boys. We were celebrating one of their twenty-firsts. I had entirely too much to drink, and ended up having sex with Tanya. She got pregnant as a result. I've been paying her to keep her quiet so that you never found out." Charlie hung his head, waiting for what he knew was going to come.

Renee looked at her husband and immediately felt sorry for him. She wasn't angry at him; she was ready to tear every strand of hair out of that sluts head. The image was almost too much, and she burst in to hysterical laughter.

"Mom, I hardly think this is a laughing matter," Bella chastised.

Renee sobered instantly. "I'm sorry. Charles, are you sure that this is your child?"

Charlie glanced at his wife. "Well, no, but I remember nothing about that night."

"Oh, Charles, you got played!"

Bella's eyes narrowed in anger and she turned her head to look at Edward. He met her eyes and nodded. "Where is she, Edward?"

"She is in a holding cell pending charges of extortion," Jasper interrupted.

Edward looked up and grinned at his brother-in-law. "Morning, Jazz."

Jasper smiled and walked further into the room. "Morning, Ed. Bella, good to see you," he said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Jazz. Where's the Pix?"

"She'll be here soon, I'm sure." Jasper sat down and turned to look at Charlie and Renee. "Charlie, we're going to have to go down to the station so you can give your statement, as well as turn in any proof you have that you've been paying _her_."

"You also need to have a DNA test done," Renee commented.

Jasper opened his briefcase and pulled out a manila envelope, tossing it on Edward's desk. "Already done."

Charlie looked surprised. "Where did you get the sample? You have to have mine, don't you?"

"I provided it, Dad," Garrett said from behind them. He and Kate stood in the doorway.

Bella looked at her brother, surprised. "But how? I thought that it had to be straight from Dad."

"It's called Nuclear DNA. My sample can be used because I have genomes from both Mom and Dad. So if this kid is Dad's, he will have some of the same markers I do."

Renee snatched the envelope off of the desk and ripped it open. She read through it quickly then whooped in excitement. "You are NOT that kid's father!"

"I am gonna rip every hair outta that bitch's head!" Bella screamed. She stood quickly and started for the door, only to be stopped when Edward grabbed her by the waist.

"Calm down, Rocky," He soothed, then turned to look at Charlie. "Ready?"

Charlie nodded and stood up. He looked at his wife and grabbed her in a searing kiss. "Sorry, Nee."

"I forgive you. Now let's get this done." Renee kissed her husband once more, and then headed to the door.

**~~M2F~~**

Jasper led the group into the police station and put on his lawyer face. "Excuse me."

The officer at the desk looked up from his papers. "Mr. Whitlock, how may I help you?"

"My clients are here to formally press charges against Tanya Denali for extortion."

"I see. Do you have proof of these allegations?"

"Yes; I'll have copies made and sent the D.A. Immediately," Jasper explained.

"Very well, I'll have Miss Denali booked and charged. I take it you will no longer be representing her?"

"No."

"Excuse me, Sir?" Renee stepped forward.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I would like to see her, please."

The officer looked Renee over, and realizing that she most likely posed no threat, agreed to her request. "Have a seat, and I'll have her brought to a visitation booth."

Renee nodded and the whole lot of them sat down to wait. Fifteen minutes later, Renee was led to the visitation area and seated before the woman that had been blackmailing her husband.

"Mrs. Swan…" Tanya started.

Renee held up her hand to silence her. "Save it. I have two questions for you. You are going to answer them, or I will tell every butch in prison that you like to have things rammed into your pussy hard, do you hear me?" Tanya gulped and nodded. "Did my husband have sex with you?"

Tanya couldn't meet her eyes. "No. I lied so that I could get the money," she whispered.

Renee nodded; she had suspected as much. She looked at the pathetic woman in front of her and asked her next question. "Who is the father of those two kids?"

Tanya snapped her eyes to Renee. "Please, I know that I don't deserve anything from you, but you can't give my kids to them. I am begging you. Please, Mrs. Swan. Please don't punish my kids."

Renee was taken aback. "Them? Tell me who they are."

"They are enemies of the Cullen's…James Hunter and Laurent Marx. Please…they are evil men. Please don't give my children to them."

Renee turned and signaled to Bella. Surprised, Bella rose and walked over to her mother.

"Mom?"

"The men who fathered her children are the same ones that are out to destroy the family," Renee stated, looking in her daughter's eyes.

Bella snapped her eyes to Tanya. "Seriously?! How fucking stupid are you?"

"Fuck you, Bella! You took the only man that I have ever wanted. Edward hasn't so much as looked at me in years. Not since you came back from college. Why couldn't you have stayed away? Edward should be mine."

"Oh, please! You are a whore who has probably ridden half of this town. Anything for a fix, right? Edward would never have had you in his bed."

Renee laid a hand on Bella's arm. Bella looked at her mother and Renee silently shook her head. Bella whipped her head around and looked at Edward.

Edward looked up and met Bella's gaze. The smile died on his face before it could be completely formed. _Shit!_ He stood and made his way over to her.

"Tell me you didn't. Tell me that you did not fuck that woman, Edward."

Edward shook his head, sadly. "I can't lie to you, Bella."

"Are you kidding me?!" Bella screamed. She stepped back from him when he tried to grab her. "Don't touch me! All this time, Edward, all this time I haven't made you use anything. Please tell me that you were safe!"

"For fucks sake, Bella, do you really think I would do that to you? If I even thought for one second that I had anything, I would have insisted on a condom. I haven't fucked her, or anyone for that matter, in the two years that you've been home."

Bella nodded and turned to the woman sitting with a smug look on her face. Bella had played right into her hands. She walked forward and leaned on the table, getting as close to Tanya as she could.

"You are going to prison, and you are gonna be there for a _long_ time. You will _never_ see your children again. Enjoy what's left of your life, you stupid bitch, because it will soon be over." Bella stood back up and smiled at the fear in her eyes. "Mom, Edward, let's go."

After signing all of the appropriate papers, the family left, not giving Tanya another thought.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella stood in the kitchen, roughly peeling potatoes, doing the only thing that she could to calm down. What she really wanted to do was go to the gun range and shoot the rage out of her.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said from the doorway.

"You should have told me, Edward," She spat.

"When, Bella? When would you have liked to have had this conversation? When you were with Mike? When he was harassing you? Or how about when you were avoiding me? When would have been a good time? Tell me."

Bella dropped the knife in her hand and whirled around, "How about before you stuck your dick in me, Edward? How about before you pursued me in the first fucking place? Jesus, Edward! Do you have any idea what kind of shit she could have?"

Edward slammed a hand on the table and caused her to jump. "YES! I know exactly what she could have, but I don't; I'm clean. I can't believe that you still don't fucking trust me!"

A throat cleared from the door. "Sorry to interrupt, Boss, but we have a problem."

Edward turned to look at Felix. "What is it?"

"James and Laurent made a move on one of our warehouses. There were casualties."

Bella gasped as Edward ran from the room. Felix followed him to his office and waited while he made the calls. When he had everyone and everything in place, he turned and got his gun from the case behind him, grabbing extra clips as well.

"Edward?"

"Not now, Bella," Edward barked.

"Fuck you! Yes, now!" Bella roared.

"WHAT? I don't have time…"

He wasn't prepared for the hand that met his cheek. "Watch how you talk to me, Edward Anthony Cullen!"

He brought a hand up to rub his jaw while he licked at his lip, tasting blood. When Bella was pissed, she packed quite a wallop. He looked up at Felix and gestured for him to go, but also to wait.

"Feel better?" He looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"Much," she said as she looked up at him.

"Good." He crushed his mouth to hers, pinning her against his desk.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist as his tongue pummeled her mouth. He pushed her skirt up to her waist and ripped her panties from her body. Bella made quick work of his pants and he was soon thrusting into her heat.

"Fuck," Edward groaned.

He began pumping in and out of her at a furious pace. The only sounds in the room were their pants and the sound of flesh on flesh.

"Edward, oh…so close!" Bella screamed out as her orgasm slammed into her.

Edward kept up the momentum, and was soon shouting out her name, sending Bella careening into yet another release.

Edward finally stilled, panting against her neck. Bella was holding on to his shoulders, trying to catch her breath. Edward finally pulled out of her warmth and tucked his dick back in his pants.

Bella stood on shaky legs and straightened her skirt. She picked up what was left of her panties and turned to leave the room.

"Bella?" She stopped, but didn't turn around. Edward walked to her and turned her to face him. He lifted her chin, forcing her eyes to his. "I love you, Bella."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut. "I love you, too. Please be careful." She opened her eyes and met his. "I forgive you," she whispered.

Edward grinned down at her. "You know what to do if I don't come back, right?"

"Don't talk like that. Come home…" Bella pleaded.

Edward kissed her lips once more, and then he was gone with an 'I love you' called over his shoulder.

Bella stood in the doorway of his office. "I love you, too," she whispered.

It was three in the morning when she was awoken by a door slamming. "Edward?" she asked as she sat up on the couch. She didn't meet the eyes of Edward, though. Instead she came face-to-face with the brown ones of her father.

"He's been taken, Bella," Charlie whispered.

**AN: Where is he? Tune in next Monday to find out. Until then, leave me some love.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: So, I am feeling generous and thought I would give you another chapter this week. Enjoy, and I will see you for the regular update on Monday! Thanks to my beta, toocute24. Love you, Sally!**

Bella sat behind Edward's desk and looked at the surveillance pictures for the hundredth time. She kept hoping to see something that she was missing. It had been a week; no phone calls had come in asking for anything in exchange for Edward. As the days passed, Bella got more and more pissed off.

She sat back in the chair and turned to look out the window. She couldn't help but think about their last encounter. She lifted a hand and wiped at the tear that made its way down her cheek.

"How ya doing, Bells?"

Bella turned and came face-to-face with Carlisle. "I keep thinking I'm missing something. I know it's in these photos, but I think I'm looking for the wrong thing."

Carlisle walked to her side of the desk and began perusing the pictures with her. He came upon one that struck him a little odd, so he picked it up and walked to the window for better light.

Bella looked up and watched him. "What is it?"

Carlisle turned and looked at the young woman in front of him. If anyone was going to save his son, it would be her. "Look at this." He pointed to the corner of the photo in his hand.

Bella looked at what he was pointing at and felt her pulse pick up. "I need a dark room, Carlisle!" she exclaimed, snatching the photo from his hand.

"We still have yours set up at the house."

Bella grabbed her phone and followed Carlisle to his car. She was confident that she had just found a lead, and she wouldn't stop until he was home with her, where he belonged.

**~~M2F~~**

He wasn't sure how long he had been locked in the little dungeon, but he thought it was about two weeks. For the first couple of days, Edward had refused all food and water. Sometimes even going so far as to throw it at the idiots that were holding him, but he had known that soon, he would have to give in.

Edward had counted five days had passing, and when they came in with the usual bread and water, he hadn't thrown it. He hadn't visibly eaten it, either. Instead, he nibbled on the bread just in case it was laced with something. He used the water to swish around his mouth before he spit it back out. He was aware that if there had been anything in the water, he had already ingested it, but it couldn't be helped. He needed water to survive.

Every day, he had been taken into a room where he was beaten. He knew that he had several broken toes and a couple of fingers, but they hadn't broken his spirit. He kept thinking about getting home to Bella. He knew that she was doing everything possible to find him. She was a smart girl, he just needed to stay alive for her.

"Good morning, Eddie-boy!"

Edward cringed at the creak the lock on the door made as it was opened. A blonde head peaked around the side, and Edward gave a small wave and then flipped him the bird.

"Now is that any way to greet your host?" James sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, James. I guess I left my perkiness in my warehouse next to my dead men."

James' eyes darkened with anger at Edward's attitude. "You know, you should be grateful that you're still alive. I was supposed to kill you!"

"Really? Who wanted me dead?" Edward prodded, hoping to learn the name of the person who had ordered the attack.

"JAMES!"

James turned and muttered an oath under his breath. He pushed the plate of food toward Edward and then quickly shut the door.

Edward got up and walked over, trying to listen, but he only heard the noises, not the words. "Dammit! Come on, Baby, save my life," he whispered like a prayer.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella stood in the darkroom and stared at the picture as it developed. She was stunned with what the image was. She knew that he was stupid, but she had no idea he had a death wish. She hung the picture to dry and then tuned off all the lights before stepping out of the darkroom.

She walked up the stairs and saw the family sitting in the living room, waiting. For answers, or for orders, she wasn't sure. She smiled at her brother as she stepped toward him.

"How's the head, Gar?"

Garrett looked at his baby sister and admired her strength. "I have the occasional headache, but it's getting better."

Bella nodded and turned to Emmett. "How's the shoulder? Giving you any issues?"

Emmett looked at his arm that was still in a sling. "I'm fine, B. I take it you found something?"

Bella grinned. "Felix!"

The bug man limped around the corner. "Yeah, Miss Swan?"

"How's the leg? Are you up for a pick up?"

"Isabella, what the hell is going on? You need to start explaining, young lady!" Esme demanded, getting out of her chair.

Bella turned and leveled a sharp stare at her. "Sit down!"

Esme sat quickly, shocked that Bella had spoken to her that way. Like everyone else, though, her nerves were on edge. No one could believe that Edward had been taken. He was always so in control and level headed.

Bella turned back to Felix. "I want you to drive. Take Emmett and Garrett, and go pick up that little fucker Newton. He has some explaining to do."

He nodded and left to get the car. Bella turned back to Emmett and Garrett, "You two, use whatever force necessary to get him to the house and into the basement, but I want him alive."

Garrett and Emmett nodded before rising and following Felix.

"Bella, please, you have to tell us what you saw," Carlisle begged.

Bella sat down and looked around the room. Everyone looked exhausted and understandably so. She herself had barely slept since she found out he was gone. Her sheets still smelled like him.

"Okay; Carlisle and I looked at the surveillance photos a little closer this morning, and he saw something that I had missed. I took the picture and enlarged it, hoping to clear up the image that Carlisle had found."

"Did it work?" Alice wanted to know.

Bella nodded. "It was a car, with the license plate visible. I didn't need to do a trace, though. I know the car and the plates because I bought them. It was Mike's car."

Renee and Esme gasped while Rosalie and Alice's cries of outrage filled the room. Charlie and Carlisle were on their feet, heading for the gun cabinet. Kate sat back and watched Bella.

She knew that Bella could be cold and calculating when it was necessary. Kate had seen it. She wasn't afraid for her sister-in-law; she knew she could handle this. The only thing she was afraid of was what would happen if Edward never returned. Would Bella recover?

"Calm down. Dad, Carlisle, sit down, please," Bella ordered. When everyone had calmed and resumed their seats, she continued her explanation. "I just had the guys go pick him up. They will take him to the house and into the basement. Dad, you, Carlisle, and I will interrogate him. Once I find Edward, I am gonna put a bullet in Mike's head."

"Bella!" Renee was shocked at the indifference in her daughter's voice when referring to her ex-lover.

"What, Mother? Do you think I am gonna sit back and let that little fucker go after he took the love of my life?!"

"Bella…" Esme started.

"NO!" Bella stormed to her feet. "That sniveling little shit is gonna die. And trust me…it will be slow and painful. Let's go!"

Charlie and Carlisle smirked at one another before following her out the door.

**~~M2F~~**

Mike sat on the couch, watching a game while Jessica bobbed her head in his lap. He was just about to come down her throat when his front door was kicked in and he had three 9mms pointed at him.

"Awe; sorry you didn't get to finish, Mikey. Trust me, you'll be done soon," Emmett sneered.

"On your feet, fucker!" Garrett ordered. He turned when Jessica squeaked, heaving been grabbed by Felix. "Bring her, too."

Felix nodded and the three of them drug the duo out to the waiting SUV.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jessica screeched.

"You fuckers are gonna regret this!" Mike shouted. "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"No, Mikey, I don't think _you_ know what you're up against!" Emmett laughed.

Garrett and Felix joined in with his laughter as Jessica glared over at Mike.

Mike turned and looked at Jessica as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"What have you done, now?" Jessica arched a brow at him.

"Shut up!"

"Good come back, Mikey!" Emmett guffawed.

Garrett grinned and turned to Felix, "Let's go."

**~~M2F~~**

Bella sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee while she waited for the guys to get back with the idiot. She couldn't understand why Mike was involved; this had to be more than revenge for her leaving. At least, she hoped it was. Otherwise, she and Edward would never have any peace.

She was broken from her reverie by footsteps behind her. She turned and looked up at her dad.

"They're here, Sweetie." Charlie laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Bells, are you sure about this? Carlisle and I can handle it."

Bella stood and squared her shoulders. "I can do this, Dad. You guys taught me well. Let's go."

Bella let Charlie lead her down to the basement where her brothers had Mike tied to a chair. She was surprised to see Jessica tied up beside him.

"What's she doing here?" she asked as she turned to Emmett.

"Felix grabbed her when she tried to run. Garrett thought it was best to bring her along." Bella nodded and approached the pair.

Mike looked up and grinned. "You know, Bella, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask."

Bella's hand cracked out across his cheek before she could even register the movement. Mike's head snapped to the side from the force of the blow.

"Watch what you say, Michael. My fuse is short, and it was already lit today." She turned and looked at Jessica. "You probably have no idea why you are here, do you?"

"No, Bella." Jessica's voice shook with fear.

Bella grabbed a chair from across the room. She sat it in front of Jessica and straddled it. "Well, let me clue you in. A couple of weeks ago, Edward was informed that there was some trouble in one of our warehouses. He left the house and never returned. Now, your boyfriend over here has been meeting with some rather shady individuals." Bella turned to look at Mike, who had noticeably paled. "That's right, Mike. We know all about your business dealings. You should have picked a meeting place that wasn't owned by Emmett."

Bella stood and began to pace the room as she continued to explain the situation to Jessica. "Now, I don't know what happened inside that warehouse. What I do know, is that some members of this organization were gunned down. Emmett and Felix were shot, and Garrett was hit with the butt of a gun. Stupid, really; I mean, why not take out three of the highest ranked members of the family instead of soldiers?

"During the shooting, Edward was taken. What I want to know is how the HELL one of these goons was able to get the upper hand on him?" Bella spun around and looked at Mike. "I also want to know how you thought that I wouldn't know that you were there, Michael."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

The men chuckled and shook their heads at his stupidity. Bella grinned. "Oh, Mike; really? Did you forget what I do for a living? Surveillance photos showed you parked half a block up from the warehouse." Bella pulled her gun out from behind her back and aimed it at his head. "Where is he?"

"Fuck you!" Mike spat.

"No thanks; you're a lousy lay," she cocked her gun. "Where is he?"

"I ain't telling you shit!"

Bella shifted her arm and shot him in the knee. "Wrong answer!"

"You fucking bitch! You shot me!" Mike screamed.

Bella looked at him and gave him an innocent look. "I did! Oh, no! Do you need a doctor?" Bella glared at him coldly, "I am gonna shoot you're other knee unless you tell me where he is!"

"I don't know!"

Bella fired a shot behind his head. "Try again, or I won't miss next time."

"Tell her Mike!" Jessica screeched.

"Yeah, tell me, Mike!" Bella mimicked. She once again aimed her gun at him.

"They'll kill me!"

Bella laughed. "You're gonna die anyway! Whether they do it or I do, your hours are numbered." Mike's eyes snapped to Bella's. "That's right; you're gonna die. All the matters is if it's quick or slow."

Mike looked down, knowing that he was dead either way. Maybe if it was by Bella, then he wouldn't have to suffer. He raised his head and looked at the woman he had once loved. She was so much stronger than he had ever thought. He was a fool to have let her go.

Mike licked his dry lips. "He's in the old abandoned church on Wabash - in the cellar. Be careful; James and Laurent guard him at all times."

Bella turned to her fathers and brothers. "GO!" The four men jumped up and ran out of the house. "Felix, stay here and watch him."

"What!? Bella, no! You have to kill me, please. When they find out…." Mike was silenced by the butt of Bella's gun on his temple.

"What about her?" Felix pointed to Jessica.

"She can stay here. I need to make sure she's not involved." Bella turned and ran up the stairs. She caught up to the others before they left. "I want James and Laurent alive!"

"You got it!" Charlie yelled before Carlisle tore off down the lane.

Bella watched until the car disappeared. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to take comfort in the knowledge that he would be home soon.

"They're coming, Baby," she whispered before turning to go clean herself up.

**AN: So, who do you think is gonna get to kill Mike? James and Laurent, or Bellas? Is Jessica in on it? Find out Monday! **


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: We topped over 800 reviews last chapter. Thanks so much. As always, thanks to my beta toocute24. I know I say this a lot, but this story wouldn't be what it is without you. Love you Sally!**

Emmett, Garrett, Carlisle, and Charlie sat in their car and surveyed the church for an hour. They wanted to make sure that there were no surprises when they went inside.

"Did you see that?" Emmett asked suddenly.

Charlie and Carlisle were shocked, but Garrett was pissed. "I cannot believe the nerve of that woman!"

"I know!"

"Let's just get in there and get him out. It doesn't look like she's coming back." Carlisle commented.

"Bella is gonna flip when we tell her this," Emmett said as he checked the clip in his Glock and made sure that he had his spare. The rest of them were doing the same.

"Let's roll." Charlie opened his car door, followed by the others.

The four men casually made their way across the street, and then separated in teams of two. Carlisle and Emmett made their way to the back, while Charlie and Garrett headed to the front.

Charlie crept along the wall, watching for any movement while leaving Garrett to bring up the rear. They came to a door that was wide open, and leading with his gun, Charlie checked for any sounds or people. He heard a cough and immediately stepped back.

Turning, Charlie motioned to Garrett. The pair of them slowly entered the door and carefully made their way down a long stairwell. The coughing became louder the closer they got; along with it grunts and slaps could be heard.

"Answer our questions dammit!"

Garrett listened and heard a splat on the floor. It sounded like someone spitting, and was followed by, "Fuck you!"

Garrett grinned at his father. Edward was still fighting. He whipped out his phone and shot off a text to Emmett, telling him their location. What they heard next, however, made them both see red.

"I saw your pretty little girlfriend. Maybe I'll go on up. I would love to know what she'd look like riding me. I bet her…"

Garrett heard enough and stepped around the corner at the same time Emmett stepped up behind the second guy. "I wouldn't finish that thought, fucker!" he said, pressing his gun to the man's temple.

"About time," Edward chuckled.

Carlisle walked up behind his son and untied him. "Sorry, Son. Bella had to shoot Newton to get the info."

Edward's shocked eyes went to his father and then Charlie. "What?" he choked.

Carlisle helped Edward to his feet while Charlie tied up the two goons. Edward slumped weakly against his father. "Is she okay?"

Emmett looked at his brother. "She will be. She hasn't slept much, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

Charlie looked at Edward then. "You need a hospital, Son, before you see Bells. Emmett, you and Garrett get these two out to the car and back to the house. Make sure they are properly restrained. I'm gonna call Felix; we need to get you checked out."

"No! Charlie, I need to see her," Edward pleaded

Charlie stared at him for a minute before nodding his head. He pulled out his phone and dialed. "Felix, grab Bella and get down here…He needs a doc, but refuses without Bella…Right."

**~~M2F~~**

Bella was lying on her bed after her shower when there was a knock on her door. She stood up and swayed on her feet before getting her bearings and walking to the door. She opened it a crack to reveal Felix on the other side.

"Miss Swan, sorry to wake you."

"It's okay, Felix. What's up?"

"They found him. Your brother and Emmett are bringing James and Laurent here, and your father needs to take Edward to the hospital. He is refusing to go until he sees you."

Bella smiled. "Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Felix nodded as Bella shut the door and turned to get dressed. She slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue V-neck shirt. She thought it was funny that her jeans seemed a little tighter, especially since she had barely eaten in the last two weeks.

After slipping on her shoes, she went down the stairs and to the car that was idling in the driveway. Once she was in, Felix drove to the location that Charlie had given him.

Bella stared out the window the entire drive, praying that there was nothing seriously wrong with Edward. When the car pulled to a stop and the door opened, Bella turned her head.

Carlisle helped Edward into the car, smiling when he saw the look on his son's face at the sight of Bella waiting for him.

Edward let go of his father and flew across the seat with all of his strength and wrapped Bella in his arms. Bella's body shook with silent tears as he held her.

"It's okay, Baby. I'm okay," Edward crooned in her ear as he clutched her tightly to him.

"I never thought I would find you," Bella whispered through her tears.

Felix pulled away from the curb and drove toward the hospital while the couple in the back hung in for dear life.

**~~M2F~~**

Garrett called Demetri and had him pick up Quil before coming to the house. He then called Ben and made sure that he was bringing Alec and Jared. The rest of their guys had been taken out by the two fuckers in front of him.

"You are gonna pay for this," the blonde one was bitching.

"Shut up!" Emmett roared. "Fuck! For two guys who wanna be in this business, you sure are whiny!"

Garrett laughed as he tied the one with the dreads to a chair. He snorted when he heard the next comment.

"Look, James; it seems Mikey has been talking."

James followed Laurent's line of vision and sneered. "You are a dead man!"

"I'm already half there," Mike muttered weakly.

"Enough chatter!" Garrett ordered.

The door to the room they were in opened, and Demetri walked in followed by Quil.

"What's all this?" Demetri asked.

"These are the two that have been causing all these problems. They are also the ones that helped kill our men and take the Boss," Emmett explained.

Demetri and Quil nodded but said nothing. The door opened again, and Ben walked in with his crew.

"So what's the plan?" Alec asked.

"Nothing; we wait," Garrett told them.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella didn't leave Edward's side the entire time he was being examined. The doctors ran a battery of tests and took blood and urine samples before leaving them be. Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder, needing to be close to him.

"I'm okay, Bella," Edward whispered in to her hair.

"I know. I just need to feel you," Bella mumbled.

She wasn't sure how long they sat like that, but they pulled away when the doctor came in with his results.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you are very lucky. Aside from three broken fingers, two broken toes, and tons of bruises and superficial lacerations, I see nothing wrong. I am, however, concerned with something that came up in your blood work."

Edward raised an eyebrow and looked at Bella. "What did you find?"

"We found traces of Rohypnol in your blood stream. Do you have any losses of time? Things that you can't remember?"

Edward thought for a moment. He didn't really remember everything about his time in the basement, but he thought that was from exhaustion and lack of nutrition. "Well, yeah, but…"

"Mr. Cullen, do you know if you had intercourse with anyone?"

"Excuse me?" Bella erupted.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but Rohypnol is known as the date rape drug. It has been known to incapacitate individuals to a certain extent, but still allow the body to respond to certain stimuli, even without consent."

Edward had paled. "I don't recall anything sexual at all."

"In any case, we are going to test you for STD's. Better to be safe than sorry. I've ordered the tests, and we will call you when we get the results. As for now, you are free to go. I've written you a prescription for pain killers; take them as needed. Any questions?"

Bella and Edward shook their heads and the doctor excused himself. Once they were alone, Edward looked at Bella. "Baby, you have to…"

"I know, Edward. We'll figure it out." Bella stopped him. "Let's go home."

Bella and Edward left the hospital room and found Charlie and Carlisle waiting for them. "Everything okay?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"Yeah, until we found out that I had been drugged," Edward responded sarcastically.

"Drugged?"

"Yeah, Dad. Apparently I was given the date rape drug."

"Can we just get out of here, please?" Bella asked. "I need to go talk to these fuckers."

When they arrived back at the house and were heading toward the basement, shouts forced them to quicken their pace. Bella pushed open the door and saw all of the men laughing as James yelled at Mike.

"…fuckin' pussy. I hope you die slowly!"

"What is going on here!?" Bella stormed.

"Well, hello there, pretty lady." Laurent leered at her.

Bella didn't even think before she reacted and kicked him the face, causing him to spew blood. She then continued to walk further in the room.

"Bella?" a quiet voice behind her asked.

Bella turned and saw Jessica still tied to her chair. "Can someone untie her and take her upstairs? Don't leave her alone, though."

Quil nodded and grabbed Jessica, dragging her out of the room.

"Edward, sit down, please," Bella requested.

Demetri got a chair out for Edward and placed it where he could still see his woman in action. In fact, they were all looking forward to the show.

"So you're the two idiots who have been causing me so much trouble? You don't look like much." She grinned.

"Come over here, Baby, and I'll show you just how _much_ I am," James sneered.

Bella shrugged and walked forward. "What do you want to show me? James, is it?"

"Bella…" Edward growled.

"Relax, Sweetie. I just want to see what he has to offer."

The men in the back chuckled and then grimaced as Bella reached out and grabbed James by the nuts.

"Is this what you're packing? Please! Edward is much bigger." Bella stepped back. "Sorry, Dad."

"Thanks, Bells." Charlie swallowed thickly.

Bella stood and crossed her arms, staring at the three pathetic men in front of her. "So, which one of you wants to tell me who runs your little operation?" She was met with nothing but silence. "No one? Hmm, I guess I am gonna have to beat it out of you. Demetri?"

"Yeah?" Demetri grinned and cracked his knuckles.

Bella pointed at James. "Break his fingers."

"Yes, Ma'am." Demetri walked forward, grabbed James' index finger, and pulled it. The crack of the bone was loud in the silent room.

"Ready to talk? No? Well, you should know that Demetri loves this. He'll break every bone in your body if I let him." When she still got no response, she nodded to Demetri, and he broke the rest of the fingers on James' hand.

"Oh, my God, stop!" James cried out. "I don't know who it is, I swear. I've never met her."

"James! You fucking idiot!" Laurent screamed out.

Edward leaned forward and met Bella's eyes. "A woman?"

Emmett and Garrett shared a look, knowing who they had seen, but not sure if that was who James was referring to.

Bella strolled over to Laurent. "Who is she?" She grabbed his chin and forced him to look in her eyes.

"Fuck you, bitch. I ain't telling you shit!" Laurent then spit in her face.

That pissed Bella off, so she pulled her gun from the waistband of her pants and leveled it at his head. Laurent blinked when she pulled the trigger and heard the click.

Bella grinned at the fear that appeared in his eyes. "Did you really think I was gonna shoot you first?"

She stepped back and laughed. She flipped the safety off on the gun and then aimed it at James. "You are gonna die. Tell me who she is and I won't make it hurt."

Laurent laughed at her. "He's not stupid; he won't tell you."

Bella looked at him at shrugged. Never taking her eyes off of Laurent, she pulled the trigger and put a bullet in James' head.

Mike began to scream like a girl until Emmett walked over and smacked him. "Shut up, weakling!"

Laurent was looking at Bella with shock written on his face. He had underestimated her, something he hoped that his boss never did. He looked over at Mike and stared at him. Mike looked back and knew. Laurent was about to spill the beans.

"No!"

"Shut up, you pussy! She started the whole mess in the first place. She's a power hungry bitch!" Laurent screamed.

"Please, Laurent, they'll kill her," Mike pleaded.

Bella watched their conversation like she was at a tennis match. Mike's last words gave her pause. She thought back to a conversation she had a month ago, before her shop was burnt to the ground.

_"That's right. I know all about your little crime family, but I know how to make people disappear, too."_

"Oh…my…God!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward sprang to his feet as fast as he could. "Baby?"

Bella waved him off. "Really, Mike? Seriously? Did she think she would get away with it?"

Mike looked at Bella and grinned evilly. "She's not stupid, Bella."

"I beg to differ. And now that I know, she is most definitely going to die," Bella spat.

She turned from Mike and looked at Laurent. "You are no longer necessary." She once again aimed her gun and pulled the trigger, putting a bullet between his eyes.

She then turned and looked at Edward. "I know who their Boss is."

"Who, Baby?" Edward asked.

Bella didn't answer. Instead, her body sank to the floor.

"Bella!" Edward knelt beside her. "Felix get the car!"

Garrett picked up his sister's unconscious form and ran for the exit, Edward hot on his heels.

**AN: So, we have a dead L and J. I'm sure no one will shed a tear for them. What's wrong with Bella? Tune in next week to find out.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks to my beta, toocute24. I wouldn't have gotten through this one without you. I know that you all have been waiting on this one, so I'll get on with it. See you at the bottom.**

The phone had been ringing all morning but she refused to answer it. She was pissed that things had gotten so far out of her control. That little bitch was gonna have to pay for messing with her plans. Not to mention that little shit, Michael. He was so spineless. Now he was off the grid, although she had an idea of where he was.

Finally tired of the incessant ringing, she yanked the phone off the hook. "What?"

"Is that anyway to greet me?"

"What do you want, Victoria?"

"I just thought you should know that it didn't work." Victoria whined.

"Dammit! Can't you do one fucking thing right? All you had to do was get knocked up! How hard was that?"

"Jesus, _Mother_, I am so very sorry that I didn't get pregnant on the first try. I never wanted this in the first place, anyway!"

"How did I ever manage to raise such incompetent children? Your brother is worthless, too!" She slammed the phone back on the receiver and turned to look out the window.

She was lost in her thoughts when the phone rang again. "WHAT?"

"Sorry, Ma'am, but ah…we have a serious problem. You may need to come down here."

She slammed the phone back down and stormed out of the house, already dreading what she was heading toward.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward watched Bella as she lay in the hospital bed, surrounded by machines. The IV in her arm was feeding her precious nutrients that her body was missing. Her heart rate was slow and steady, and her blood pressure had finally returned to normal. They were now waiting on her to wake up so that she could be given the results of her blood work.

Edward brushed her hair back from her forehead. "Wake up, Baby. I need you." Her heart rate picked up and he watched her eyelids flutter. "That's it, Sweet Girl, open those beautiful brown eyes."

Bella blinked her eyes slowly open. "Edward?" she rasped.

"Hi, Baby."

Bella tried to lick her lips, but her mouth was too dry. "Water?"

Edward reached to the tray at the end of the bed and poured some into a cup before handing it to her. He watched as she sipped it, before taking the cup and putting it down. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. What happened?" Bella wanted to know.

Edward smiled. "What do you remember?"

Bella was silent for a minute, and then her eyes widened. "Edward, their boss -she's…"

Edward nodded. "I know, I worked it out while you were being examined."

"What are we gonna do?"

"_We_ aren't gonna do anything. _I_ will take care of it while _you_ rest," Edward informed her.

Bella tried to sit up, but ended up needing Edward to help her. "You listen to me, Edward Anthony Cullen; I am perfectly capable of helping you nail this bitch. Or did you forget that I shot and killed James and Laurent without your assistance? We are a team."

Before Edward could respond, the door was pushed open and a doctor poked his head around the corner. "Ah, I see that we are awake." He walked further into the room. "How are you feeling, Miss Swan?"

"Tired, but ready to go home."

The doctor, who introduced himself as Dr. Gerandy, chuckled. "Well, I'm sure that you will notice that you tire more easily now."

Edward looked up. "Why is that?"

"Well, kids, it would seem that you are pregnant. About six weeks, according to the blood work," Dr. Gerandy stated as he examined the chart.

Bella and Edward just stared at the doctor in shock. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke, but finally Edward broke the silence.

"Are you sure? There's no mistake?"

Dr. Gerandy chuckled. "No, Mr. Cullen, there is no mistake. I'll leave you two alone to process the information. Miss Swan, we are going to keep you overnight for observation. You were dehydrated and suffering from exhaustion, none of which are good in your condition. I'll be back in the morning. Get some rest."

Bella watched in silence as the doctor left the room. She still hadn't spoken a word until Edward sat in the bed with her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to have a baby…"she whispered. She finally brought her eyes up to his. "Edward…"

"I know, Baby." He gathered her in his arms. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." She smiled through her tears.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward sat in his office staring at the new frame that adorned his desk. In it was the first grainy photo of the child that he and Bella had created. Although they had agreed to keep her pregnancy a secret, he couldn't help but keep the small picture close to him.

"Edward?"

Hearing Bella, he quickly stashed the frame in a drawer. "Yeah?" He smiled when his brown-eyed beauty poked her head inside.

"Hey, everyone is waiting," she said as she walked toward him.

Edward pulled her body to his and placed his cheek over where their child grew. Bella smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his bronze locks.

"Come on, Honey. Dinner is ready, and we need to tell everyone who the new boss is."

"Okay." He reluctantly let go of her waist and led her from the room.

"It's about time, Bro! I'm wasting away here." Emmett had to give his brother a hard time. He had noticed some changes in Edward since he had come home; he hoped that everything was okay, especially with how sick Bella had been.

"Oh, yes, Emmett. You are shrinking right before my very eyes," Edward joked.

The family was gathered around the table, where Bella had served up quite the feast. There were a variety of platters laid before them, all of which no one had eaten in a while. Bella was starting to notice that certain smells made her sick, but every dish on the table made her mouth water.

"So what's going on?" Carlisle wanted to know as the food was passed around.

Edward took a swallow of his merlot before looking at Bella and nodding.

"The day that I killed Laurent and James, they, with the help of Mike, told me who the new boss is. I just can't believe I didn't put it together before then." Bella stopped to take a bite if her dinner.

"So who is it?" Garrett asked, noticing that his sister was drinking water, just like his wife.

"Do you remember the day that you came in to the studio, when I was being threatened by Mike's mother?"

Two forks clattered against plates as Edward watched Emmett and Garrett work out that Karen Newton was responsible for everything.

"Well that explains it," Emmett commented.

"That explains what, Emmett?" Edward asked.

Garrett cleared his throat and gave Emmett a pointed look. "Umm…nothing."

"Bullshit, Emmett!" Edward slammed his hand down on the table. "You two better tell me what you're hiding!"

"Umm, Edward, can we maybe go in the office? I don't think that the women need to hear this."

"Emmett Charles…" Esme started only to be stopped by Felix clearing his throat from the doorway.

"Excuse me."

Bella turned. "What is it, Felix?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but this was just delivered for Miss Swan." He stepped forward and handed Bella a small CD case.

Bella turned it over in her hands, and saw a small note that said: 'Play Me' attached to it.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Renee asked.

Bella scooted her chair back. "Excuse me, please."

Bella strode from the room and walked to the entertainment center in the living room. She put the disc in the player and turned on the television. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her. There was no mistaking the moans that flowed from the speakers.

"Oh my God!" Bella turned and ran, barely making it to the bathroom before the bile over took her.

Hearing the noises coming from the living room brought the family out to investigate. One look at the screen and Edward knew that he had in fact had sex during his abduction. Although they knew that he was drugged, it didn't make seeing it in real life any easier.

"FUCK!" Edward ripped the DVD player out of the wall and threw it on the floor. He kicked a whole in the TV and then proceeded to destroy his living room.

His family stood back and watched. Carlisle held a sobbing Esme, while Charlie did the same for Renee. Emmett and Garrett were shaking with fury, while their wives tried to soothe them. Jasper tried to get the DVD out of the player so he could prepare to log it for evidence, while Alice went to find Bella.

Bella continued to wretch until her stomach was empty. She sank to the floor and let the tears come. Her Edward had been brutalized by the one woman who had claimed to be her friend. The same woman who was once gonna be her sister.

"Bella?" Alice knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"I'm okay."

Alice slowly opened the door. Taking in the form of her friend, she stepped inside and gathered Bella in her arms. "Oh, sweetie. You know that didn't mean anything to him, right?"

Bella nodded. "I know that, Alice; he was drugged. It was seeing her. I never thought that anyone in that family was capable of such evil and deceit. What was I marrying into?"

**~~M2F~~**

After the family had gone, Bella walked into Edward's bedroom…their bedroom. She had moved her things over soon after Edward had returned home. She found him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Edward?" Bella crossed to him, stopping in front of him. "Baby, look at me." Still no response. "Dammit, Edward Anthony Cullen, look at me!" she yelled as she smacked his head.

Edward snapped his head up and glared at her. "What, Bella? Did you come in here to tell me that you're leaving me? I don't think I can handle that on top of this. I just found out that I had sex with someone against my will!" He stood and began to pace the length of the room.

"Edward…"

"Just don't, Bella!" Edward fisted his hands in his hair.

Bella nodded and turned toward the bathroom, turning her back on him.

The sight of Bella turning from him was too much. With an anguished cry, he collapsed to the floor. "Oh, God! You _are_ leaving me, aren't you? Baby, please; you know that meant nothing to me. I am so sorry!"

Bella turned and felt tears come to her eyes. She slowly sank down in front of him, placed her hands on his cheeks, and gently lifted his head so that she could see his eyes.

"Edward, I know that you didn't want that. I know that, because I love you. I'm not leaving you. I need you too much. Now stop."

Edward pulled her to him and held her like a lifeline. As long as he had her, he could survive anything.

It was a while before they moved and got up off the floor. Edward was the first to rise. Then he bent over and swept Bella up in his arms before turning and placing her gently on their bed.

Bella lay there and looked up at him. Her hair was splayed out around her, and she looked like an angel just waiting to be loved.

Edward laid his body along hers and skimmed his nose across her jaw before pressing his lips lightly to hers. He cupped her cheek in his palm as he deepened the kiss, taking his time to savor her taste.

Bella brought her arms up and ran them along the muscles of Edward's arms until she could curl her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck. They kissed long and slow, taking the time to love each other properly.

Edward ran his hand along Bella's shoulders and down to the buttons on her blouse. He slowly began to undo them one at a time, until her breasts and stomach were unencumbered by the blue silk. He removed his mouth from hers to trail it down to the hollow of her neck and then further to the tops of her lace covered mounds.

Bella pressed her hands to his head, pushing him further to where she wanted him. When she felt Edward's mouth cover one of her nipples, she arched off the bed. She moaned wantonly as he moved to give her other side the same attention.

There was nothing quick about their loving. They took their time to appreciate each other and revel in the fact that they were together once again. Soon, they both shed their clothes and Edward placed his body over hers.

"I love you, Bella. So much." He pressed his mouth to hers.

"I love you, too, Edward; please." Bella was aching for his touch.

Edward aligned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed forward until he was fully seated in her heat. He gave her a minute to adjust to his size, as it had been a while since they had been together like this. When he finally began to move, he did so slowly.

Edward pulled back until he was almost completely out of her before slowly pressing back in. He never increased or decreased his thrusting, but they were both soon careening toward the cliff, which they finally fell over together.

They lay there wrapped up in each other, not speaking, just being. They both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella dressed in a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, much like Edward. She slipped into her black boots before leaving the bedroom to grab a light breakfast before her guest arrived.

Two hours later, there was a knock on the door of Edward's office.

"Yes?" Edward called, his eyes meeting Bella's.

Alistair slowly opened the door. "Pardon me, Sir. Ma'am, there is a Karen Newton here to see you."

"Show her in please, Alistair." Bella smiled at the old butler. Karen Newton swept into the room with a regal attitude. "Thank you."

Bella looked at Edward and met his grin. So it begins.

**AN: Okay, well first I want to thank you for all the reviews. I feel like I need to address a few things. First off: NO, Karen Newton did NOT rape Edward. She did however force him to have sex with her daughter, which I'm sure you have figured out is Victoria. **

**What was she hoping to accomplish? Some of you guessed it. She wanted a blood related heir so that she could get her hands on the empire that she lost when Bella broke up with Mike. **

**There will be no repercussions about what happened with Victoria. Remember, when Edward got his results from the doctor and they found out about the Rohypnol, they knew that this was possible. Seeing the visible results is what made Bella sick. Knowing that she was almost a part of that family made her sick, NOT Edward cheating. I wouldn't classify that as cheating, since he was not in his right mind when it occurred. **


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: So obviously from the reviews and ANs that were posted from last chapter we had some issues. However, I hope that they are ALL cleared up at this point. **

**To my beta, toocute24, your unfailing support keeps me going. Last chapter wouldn't have been what it was without you. Also, to my very good friend Bee…you made me laugh when I needed it the most. Thanks so much. By the way, Bee is also Bee1982, and if you are not reading her story Colorblind…what is wrong with you?**

*****Warning Contains suggestions and conversations of rape*****

Jasper picked up his phone and dialed Edward while he waited for the ADA.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Bella. Is Edward available?" Jasper asked in business mode. He heard some rustling around followed by Edward's voice on the line.

"Morning, Jasper. What can I do for you?" Edward asked, sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I need you to come down to the police station. I have the ADA meeting me soon, and I want you to be here. You need to press charges against the Newtons."

Jasper heard a heavy sigh, and then Edward agreed to come down to the station. He hung up his phone and turned as the ADA walked in.

"Morning, Counselor. Care to explain why exactly I'm here?"

"Sorry, Sir; my clients will be here in a few minutes, and then I will explain everything," Jasper smiled.

"I hope this isn't a waste of my time, Whitlock. I have a desk full of open cases that need attention."

"I assure you, Sir, when you see the evidence I have for you, you'll be glad I called you," Jasper assured.

Both men looked toward the door when they heard heels clacking against the faded linoleum.

Edward and Bella walked to Jasper hand-in-hand, both with wary expressions.

"Edward, Bella, this is Jason Jenks, Assistant District Attorney. Mr. Jenks, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

Bella held her hand out to the greasy looking man in front of her. "A pleasure to meet you, Sir."

Jenks leered at her and leaned down to kiss her knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Swan."

Bella snatched her hand away from him quickly and took a step closer to Edward. Jasper grinned, but sobered quickly when Jenks shot him a look.

Edward couldn't stand Bella's discomfort. "Jasper, why are we here?"

Jasper squared his shoulders and went into lawyer mode. He turned to the counter and signaled to the officer that they were ready.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Whitlock?"

"My clients would like to press charges of rape against Victoria Newton, and rape by proxy against Karen Newton."

"Those are some pretty serious charges, Mr. Whitlock; I hope you have proof to back up these allegations."

Jasper presented a manila envelope that contained copies of the DVD as well as the voice recording from the meeting that Edward and Bella had had with Karen Newton earlier in the week.

The officer picked up the envelope and motioned for everyone to follow him. The group was led to a conference room that contained a small table and a television.

Bella watched as the officer removed the DVD from the case and slid it into the player. She had been mentally preparing herself to watch again, but now that the time was here, she wasn't sure she could.

"Baby, you don't have to stay," Edward whispered in her ear.

Bella looked at him and smiled softly. "Yes, I do."

Bella and Edward stared into each other's eyes as the moans from the screen filled the room. The DVD seemed to go on forever, until finally, the Edward on screen called out Bella's name as he got his release. You could also hear Victoria holler out for James.

Bella blinked. "I bet Mommy-dearest didn't know that."

"Probably not," Edward chuckled. "At least you know who I was thinking of while that was going on," Edward said soberly.

"Well, that was enlightening," Jenks commented. "How do we know that he wasn't a willing participant?"

Bella snapped her head around and leveled an angry glare at the man. Jasper placed a hand over hers and shook his head.

"Because we have the blood work to support our claim. Mr. Cullen was drugged; he tested positive for Rohypnol." Jasper slid more documents across the table.

Edward watched as the smarmy man before him perused the documents. He couldn't figure out why Jenks was acting in this manner, unless…Perhaps Karen Newton had gotten her claws into him. He decided to find out.

"So, Jay, how have you been?"

Jenks looked up in surprise. "I've been fine, Mr. Cullen."

Just the simple act of calling him by his last name instead of his first, confirmed Edward's suspicions. Jenks was in Karen's pocket.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella walked into the basement and sat in a chair, watching the disgusting man before her try to sleep sitting up.

"Michael!" she growled.

Mike's head snapped up and he took in the face of his former fiancée. "Morning, afternoon, evening…what the fuck do you want?"

"I want to know how long your mother has been fucking the assistant district attorney."

Mike chuckled. "How long have we known each other, Bella?" He watched as realization dawned on her face. "There's your answer."

Bella turned and motioned to Quil, who had been keeping watch over him. "Untie him and get him cleaned up. He can exercise for an hour, and then he gets back in the chair. Watch him, though; don't let him get the upper hand."

"You got it, B."

Bella walked back up the stairs and went to find Edward. She stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water before heading to his office. She found him sitting with Emmett, Garrett, Jasper, and both of their fathers.

Edward looked up as Bella walked in. "Did he say anything?"

Bella nodded. "It's worse than we thought."

"What does that mean?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"Apparently, Karen has been screwing Jenks for the last six years, or so." Bella met Edward's eyes. "God only knows what he's told her."

"FUCK!" Edward slammed his hands on his desk.

Bella sat back and watched all the men in the room cuss and threaten violence. All of them, except Jasper. Bella watched his cool façade get even cooler.

"Jasper, what are you thinking?" Bella asked, interrupting the commotion.

Jasper turned his steel blue gaze to hers. "I have enough information on him that he will wish that he never turned sides."

"Daddy, how is it that I never met that man before today?" Bella asked Charlie.

Charlie sat down and took a calming breath. "I never wanted him to know who you were, Sweetie. I was afraid that he would try and get you into bed. You are a beautiful young woman, Isabella Marie. I was trying to keep you safe."

Bella nodded. "Okay, so obviously we can't trust him to handle this properly; I think it's time to bring out the big guns."

Edward looked at Bella in shock. "You want to call Ren?"

Bella nodded and smiled into her glass of water.

**~~M2F~~**

Renata Valencia walked into the reception area for Jason Jenks, a smug expression on her face. She waltzed past his secretary and opened the door to his office. She was not at all shocked by what she saw, more like appalled. Jason Jenks had a woman bent over the edge of his desk and was pounding into her from behind.

"Is this an official meeting?"

Jenks stopped moving and the woman leaned on her elbows, glaring at the person who interrupted them.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Re…Renata, what are you doing here?" Jenks stuttered as he struggled back into his clothes.

"I am here to relieve you of your position. Really, Jason…fucking a client during office hours? A client that I happen to know charges were pressed against yesterday morning. Hmm, I'm sure that Robert would love to hear about this," Renata said as she made to leave.

"Stop right there, bitch!"

Renata turned and saw that the woman, Karen Newton, was pointing a 9mm Beretta at her. She raised her eyebrows, "How did you get that past security?"

"Oh, please. Like security really checks me. I am always with Jay."

Renata turned her head to look at Jenks. The man at least had the decency to look guilty. Ignoring Karen, Renata turned and waltzed out of the office, heading straight to the office of District Attorney, Robert Banner.

She knocked and waited to be acknowledged. Once she heard the okay, she walked through the door and immediately explained the situation. Together, the two of them made sure that Jason Jenks and Karen Newton were unable to leave the building unless it was in handcuffs.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella was taking a warm bath when she heard Edward call out to her. He found her a moment later, and walked in to the bathroom, leaning against the vanity and staring at her naked form.

"Okay, quit staring and tell me about Ren," Bella snickered

"Sorry, Baby, you're just so beautiful. I can't wait to see your belly swell with our child." Edward smiled as he kneeled down on the floor beside the tub.

Bella blushed under his scrutiny and compliments. She leaned forward in the tub and placed her palm to his cheek. "I love knowing that I am carrying your child inside me, and that Karen failed in her attempt."

Edward brought his lips to hers. Their passion soon overwhelmed them, and Bella found herself underneath him in their bed as his body moved over hers in that familiar dance. They climaxed together and then lay wrapped in each other's arms.

After a while, Bella asked about Renata again.

"She apparently got to the office and found Jenks and Karen in a compromising position over his desk. She reported him to his boss, and they were both escorted to jail. Apparently, Jenks has been sneaking Karen past security, and she managed to get a Beretta into the building."

Bella laughed. "She has got to be the dumbest wannabe criminal in the world."

"They also arrested Victoria," Edward said quietly.

Bella nodded against his chest. "I need to go see her. I need to know why."

Edward had expected as much. "Promise me that you won't go alone."

"I won't. Garrett said that he would go with me. If he's not available, then I am taking Alice and Rose," Bella said before she snuggled deeper into Edward's chest and felt herself drift off.

**~~M2F~~**

Victoria paced the jail cell methodically as she tried to think of a way out of the mess she was in. This was all her mother's fault, and she stopped pacing long enough to glare at the woman who shared a cell with her.

The squeak of a door brought her attention back to the corridor, and Victoria watched as the officer stopped in front of her cell.

"Victoria Newton?" She nodded her head. "You have a visitor."

The cell door was opened, and Victoria was led to a visitor table. She was surprised to see who was sitting before her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I have some questions that only you can answer."

Victoria nodded. "What do you need?"

"Why, Vic? Why would you do this to me?"

"Bella, I didn't want to. Mom did something to me, I swear it. I thought I was having sex with James. It wasn't until after I saw the video that I knew something was wrong," Victoria explained.

Bella sighed. "What is she doing, Vic? What kind of crazy family was I marrying into?"

Victoria sighed and looked down at her hands. "Bella, if I help you put my mother away, can you please help me out of this?"

"I…I don't know, Vic; that's not up to me." Bella looked over her shoulder at Edward, who had decided that he would accompany her instead of Garrett.

Edward glanced up and saw the women looking at him. He slowly got to his feet and took a deep breath before heading in their direction. He sat beside Bella and looked into the eyes of the woman that had violated him.

"What?"

Bella placed a hand on Edward's back in a soothing gesture before speaking. "Baby, Victoria says that her mother drugged her, too. She says that she will do whatever we ask of her to put her mother in prison, if we can help her somehow."

Edward looked at Bella, shock visible in his eyes. He turned to look at Victoria as well, and tried to ascertain if she was telling the truth.

"Edward, please? I know that you owe me nothing, but she raped us both," Vitoria pleaded.

Edward put his head down on the table. Hearing that word made him sick and feel like less of a man. He finally lifted his head and looked Victoria in the eye. "I need to think about this and discuss it with Bella. You'll just have to stay here for now."

Bella and Victoria watched as Edward walked away from the table and out the front doors. "Sorry, Vic. We'll be in touch."

Victoria watched Bella go after Edward, and prayed that he could find it in him to forgive her. She hoped that their need for vengeance against her mother would outweigh their disgust with her. All she could do now was wait.

**AN: What do you think Edward should do? Let me know. See you next Monday!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I know that I don't reply to all of them, but I do read them. Special thanks to my beta, toocute24. Sally, you know what I am gonna say by now, love you!**

She sat quietly on her cot and just listened to irritating voices of the women in the cell next to hers. She wasn't playing very close attention until she heard a name that she knew.

"_Bella said that they will get in touch with me when they decide, Mother."_

"_You better hope this works, young lady. I am not gonna be stuck behind bars because of your incompetence."_

She stood up and walked closer to the bars so that she could hear better.

"_Give me a break, Mom; they will have no way to prove that I was drugged. They'll just have to take my word for it."_

"_Victoria, Bella and Edward are not the fools that you think. I have underestimated them time and again. Look where I am now. Your brother is probably dead, and we will most likely rot in this hovel."_

The woman slid down the wall and smiled to herself. She listened for another hour until the pair next to her finally quieted. She needed to make a phone call, but would have to wait for morning. She just hoped that they believed her.

**~~M2F~~**

Jasper hung up the phone and smiled over at his wife. He loved it when things came together.

"What, Jasper?" Alice wanted to know.

"Edward and Bella are gonna get the surprise of their life!"

"Dammit, Jasper, tell me what that was all about!" Alice smacked his arm.

"Well, my love, you will just have to wait and listen as I fill in Edward and Bella." Jasper chuckled when Alice crossed her arms in a huff, before he picked up his phone and called his brother-in-law.

"Hello?"

"Edward, are you sitting down?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"No; why, do I need to be?"

"Yes, and I need you to put this call on speaker and grab Bells - this concerns the both of you."

"Ok, hang on." Jasper heard a muffled shout and then a lot of movement. "Alright, Jazz, we're both here. What's going on?"

Jasper cleared his throat and began to speak. "I had an interesting phone call this morning from County Jail. Now, before you guys say anything, yes I know who is down there, and no, it wasn't either of them. This person just so happens to be in the cell next to them and overheard a very interesting conversation."

"Who was it, Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Tanya," Jasper spoke with a grin.

"What!?" Bella exclaimed.

"Jasper, what do you mean? Tanya overheard them?"

"Yes, Edward. That's exactly what I'm saying. She overheard Victoria telling her mother that you would never be able to test her for any kind of drugs. She said that you would just have to trust her word. I think that we can use Tanya."

Edward looked at Bella, wondering what they should do. Bella smiled softly at him.

"It's up to you, Babe." Bella grasped his hand in hers. "Jasper, if we do decide to use Tanya, can we get the charges dropped against her?"

"I'll have Ren check in to it, Bella. You guys think about it, and I will call her. Call me this evening and we'll discuss it further," Jasper requested.

They all ended the call, and Jasper went back to his wife while Edward and Bella stared at each other, both wondering what the other was thinking.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward stood under the hot spray and let it relax his tense muscles. Yesterday's phone call from Jasper had really thrown him for a loop. He had known, somehow, that Victoria was lying about her involvement in what had happened, but he didn't know how to prove it.

He was still trying to deal with the stigma of what happened to him, but it was proving difficult. He needed to feel like a man again. Straightening his shoulders he knew just how to do that, and it had been a long time coming.

Edward shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried off and quickly dressed casually before heading down to his office.

Edward picked up his phone and dialed Emmett and Garrett for a conference call. While he waited, he unlocked his gun cabinet and pulled out his 9mm, making sure that it was fully loaded.

"Eddie-boy, what can I do for you?" Emmett yelled into the phone.

"Emmett, take it down a notch," Garrett yelled from his end.

Edward laughed. "Guys, I think it's time."

Emmett and Garrett were both silent until Garrett asked, "Why now, Edward?"

Edward explained the situation with Tanya and what she had overheard. "I think we need to sink the final nail into Karen Newton's coffin. Emmett, I need you to call Ben and get him over here with all of his equipment. I need to make sure that everything Mike says is backed up. I want Karen to know what happened to her precious little boy."

"Will do," Emmett said and then disconnected.

"Garrett, I need you to call your Dad and bring him with you."

"You got it. See you in a few." Garrett hung up soon after.

Edward slid the full clip into place and then chambered a round before going to find Bella. He found her in the kitchen, fist deep in bread dough.

"What are you making, Sweetheart?"

Bella looked up and smiled, "I want some homemade bread, so I am making it."

"Bella, Carmen can do that for you. You should be resting." Edward worried about her stress level and wanted to make sure that she was getting enough rest.

"Honey, I am pregnant, not dead. I can fend for myself."

A gasp behind Edward made him turn around. Esme and Renee stood just inside the kitchen.

Edward looked back at Bella with wide eyes, only to find her blushing. "So much for keeping it a secret," he chuckled.

"Bella?" Renee stepped forward. "My baby is gonna have a baby!"

Bella just nodded, and Esme joined Renee in her squealing. Edward walked over to Bella and wrapped his arms around her still flat tummy.

"I take it that you are okay with this?" Edward grinned.

"YES!" The two women squealed while the tears ran down their cheeks.

Bella looked up at Edward and smiled. He grinned down at her, and then placed his lips over hers.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward led the way down to where Mike was being held. It was long past time for him to meet his maker. Edward crossed the room and sat in a chair across from him. He waited until he got the signal from Ben that everything was set up. When Ben met his eye, he leaned forward and nodded to Quil, who dumped the bucket of ice cold water on Mike's head.

"What the fuck!" Mike sputtered.

"Hello, Mike! How are ya?" Edward began casually.

Mike shook his head, trying to clear the water from his eyes. "Are you here to kill me?"

Edward shrugged nonchalantly, "Perhaps." He sat back in his chair casually. "I want some answers first."

"What? I don't know anything."

"Now, I know that's not true. I'm sure that your mother told you a few things."

"Maybe, but why should I tell you? It won't save my life."

"No, you're right, it won't. However, what you tell me determines if you die quickly, or if we slowly torture you to death."

Mike sighed. He wasn't sure how long he had been tied up here, but he was ready to go. Whether he walked out alive or was carried out wrapped in a rug, it didn't matter.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Mike started talking, and a flood poured forth. His mother had always wanted more than what she had. His father had worked hard to provide for all of them, but it was never enough. Karen had a series of affairs, allowing the men to spoil her in a way that Michael, Sr., never could. Her lavish affairs soon brought an end to her marriage. She worked tirelessly to groom her children to join some of the largest crime families in the state. When Mike had screwed up by cheating on Bella, Karen had gone off the deep end and decided to make sure the families still joined by any means necessary.

"So what you're saying is that basically your mother is a money hungry whore, right?"

Mike snapped his eyes to Edward's. "Fuck you, Cullen! You wanted to know what she's thinking, so there you go."

Edward stood up and walked over to him before leaning down to get in his face. "What about your whore of a sister?"

"Who, Vic? She's too stupid to think of anything on her own. She's more like our mother's lap dog. Mom says jump, and Vic asks how high," Mike sneered. He always hated his older sister. "Anyone that Mom couldn't get into bed, Vic did. Including James."

Edward was shocked by that. He never thought that a mother and daughter would share….gross.

"Yeah, I get sick at the thought, too."

"Is that it?" Charlie asked as he stepped forward. "She caused this whole fucking mess because she was greedy?"

Mike just nodded. "Well, yeah, that and…"

Carlisle stepped up beside his friend. "And what?"

"Well…okay, you know that she went to school with your wives, right?" Mike looked first at Carlisle and then at Charlie. "Well, she wanted them out of the way to get to you. When that failed, she sent me in."

Carlisle and Charlie looked at each other, each remembering the same car accident that almost cost them their wives and caused their boys to be born early. Edward and Garrett almost weren't here. Neither were Alice and Bella for that matter, and it was all because of that Newton bitch!

Emmett stepped forward. "Are you trying to tell me that your mother caused the accident that almost killed _my_ mother _and_ baby brother?"

Edward turned and looked at his older brother, watching as he sucked oxygen in through clenched teeth and flaring nostrils.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Mike grinned.

Edward felt as if things were suddenly in slow motion. He saw Emmett pull his gun from behind his back, but before he could stop him, Emmett had fired, sending a bullet straight between Mike's eyes.

The force of the blow sent the chair that Mike was tied to careening backward to the floor. Edward watched the body fall, and then turned to look at his brother.

"Emmett?"

Emmett stared at the place on the wall that was now painted in the blood and brain matter of Mike Newton. He looked down at his hand, realizing for the first time that he had a gun in it. His hand began to shake, and he dropped the weapon like it was a smoldering brick.

Edward watched the gun clatter to the ground before taking a step to his brother. He turned his head to Ben and shouted out an order. "Ben, call for a cleanup. I want pictures of everything."

Edward didn't stay to make sure that his orders were carried out; instead, he turned his brother around and led Emmett up the stairs and into the living room.

Emmett was still in a daze. Sure, he had killed people before, but always because of an order given by his brother as revenge. Never because he was pissed and in cold blood. That was the reason he had passed on taking over the business when the time came – he didn't have the stomach to make the tough calls.

Bella ran from the kitchen when she heard the men come back upstairs. Edward looked up at her. "Babe, get me a snifter of brandy. Three fingers full, please."

Bella walked over to the bar and filled a snifter, and then handed it to Edward.

"Emmett, Bro, drink this," he said as he placed the glass in his brother's hand. Edward looked up at his mom and instructed, "Call Rose."

Esme left to go call her daughter-in-law, and told her to get there as fast as she could.

"Edward, what the hell happened?" Bella questioned as she sat beside Emmett and started running circles on his back with her hand.

"Mike is dead. Emmett pulled the trigger."

**~~M2F~~**

Jasper sat at the visitors' table and waited for the guards to bring Tanya out. He had the warden's permission to fit Tanya with a wire to bring down more dangerous criminals that were housed inside the jail. He had brought Alice along with him so that she could sew the device to Tanya's clothing.

"Jasper?" Tanya asked as she walked into the private visiting room they had been given.

"Hi, Tanya. Have a seat."

Tanya sat and then listened as Jasper outlined the plan to her. "What about my kids, Jasper? Where are they? Will I get them back?"

"Your kids are staying with Bella's grandmother in Washington. She arranged for her to be granted temporary guardianship of them. Once we have all the evidence we need, the state has agreed to drop the charges. There are some conditions though."

"Anything, Jasper. I will do anything to be with my kids," Tanya pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You will have to leave the state. Bella has arranged for you to have a house and a job waiting for you when you get to Washington, and her grandmother is willing to help with the children. You are also going to have to submit to regular drug testing. Every few weeks, someone will come in and get urine, hair, and blood samples from you. The first time you fail, the deal is off. Do you have any questions?"

"Why is Bella doing all of this? I mean, I have done nothing but torture her and her family."

Alice spoke up then. "Bella believes that everyone deserves a second chance. She also believes that children should be with their mother."

"Anything else?" When Tanya shook her head, Jasper continued. "Okay, well Alice is going to remove a button from your jumpsuit, and then sew on a new one. This one contains a small recording device. It will pick up all the audio around you, so make sure that you are someplace that you can hear them clearly."

Alice made quick work of the buttons, and soon they were leaving the jail. Alice hoped that it worked like everyone wanted it to.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward looked around the room and smiled at his hard work. He had given the staff the night off, and had even prepared a meal himself. Now he just had to wait.

Bella walked in the house and threw her keys into the bowl on the table in the foyer. She took off her jacket and hung it in the closet before turning and stilling at the sight before her.

Every surface of the living room was glowing with candle light. She stepped further into the room and followed the glimmering light to the dining room. There, in front of the table, on one knee, was Edward.

Bella felt the tears well, and brought her hands to her mouth as she whispered his name.

"Isabella, I can't remember a time in my life when you haven't been there. Whether it has been as my friend, my lover or my partner, you have been with me every step of the way. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want to love you when you are mad. When you are sad, I want to be the one to wipe your tears. I want to watch you grow round with our child and the others that will follow. Please say that you will make me the happiest man alive and be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Edward opened the small black box that had been burning a hole in his pocket for days. When Bella set her eyes on the ring she gasped. Nestled inside was a beautiful platinum band with a round diamond precedent in the center. On either side of it were two smaller round sapphires that brought out the centerpiece of the ring perfectly. Accentuating it further were the ten smaller round cut diamonds trailing down each side of the ring.

"Oh, Edward…" Bella launched herself into his arms. "Yes…"

**AN: He proposed and Mike is dead. Finally! Leave me some love. See ya next Monday.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks to my beta, toocute24. Love you, Sally!**

Bella lay in bed, staring at the ring that adorned her left hand. She couldn't believe that Edward had proposed. Her life seemed like it was one big whirlwind. Nothing was going the way that she had planned for herself. She had always thought that she would be married to Mike and have at least one child.

Now Mike was dead, and she was pregnant by her best friend. Fate sure has a way of turning the tides.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bella rolled over and met the emerald gaze. She placed her hand against his cheek. "How different my life is now."

Edward turned his head and kissed her palm before taking her hand in his. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it: five months ago, I was engaged to Mike and planning our life. Then everything fell apart. I didn't think I would be this happy after he cheated on me, but with you…everything is perfect."

Edward smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her. When he finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers. "Bella, I plan to make you happy forever."

Bella smiled at him and melted into another kiss. All too soon, their passion was spent and Bella woke to an empty bed.

She got up, quickly showered and got dressed, and then went in search of her fiancé.

"Edward?" she walked down the stairs, following the voices she heard until she found him in his office. Only he wasn't alone.

"…get her out of there, Jasper. Before Victoria and Karen get wind of what has happened."

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she walked through the open door.

"Tanya 'overheard' a rather interesting conversation last night that gives us the ability to put Victoria and Karen away for a very long time," Jasper answered.

"Were we able to confirm any of it?"

Edward nodded. "Demetri and Felix went with Renata and Ben to confirm everything. All of the proof that we need is in Renata's very capable hands"

Bella looked at Edward. "We need to get Tanya out of there."

"Bella, have you thought about what your Mom and Dad might think about you helping her?"

Bella turned her head and looked at Emmett. She hadn't even noticed that he was there. "Emmett, I didn't know that you were here."

He just grinned and leaned to look behind her. Bella turned and saw her brother. She walked over and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Hey, Gar."

"Bells."

Bella grinned and turned back to Emmett. "My Mom is the one that made arrangements with Gran for the kids to stay there, Emmett. Amazingly enough, even after what Tanya did to her and my father, my mother has forgiven her."

Garrett was nodding his head behind her. "Emmett, it will all be fine."

Emmett nodded and then turned to look at his brother. "So what's next for the Newtons, Bro?"

**~~M2F~~**

Karen Newton paced the small four by six cell and grumbled under her breath. "This is taking too long. We should have been out of here weeks ago."

Victoria sat on her bunk and watched her mother walk back and forth. She was starting to get on her nerves. "Mother, sit down."

Karen glared at her daughter and continued to pace. She was trying to plan a way out. That rat bastard Jenks should have gotten her out of here by now. Where the hell was he? She had helped him too many times over the years to be suffering like this now.

"Mother, sit down before I put you down!" Victoria ordered.

Karen turned and wrapped her hand around her daughter's throat. "Watch your tone, young lady. I brought you into this world, and I _will_ take you out."

"Like you did my father?" Victoria wheezed.

Karen dropped her hand like she had been burned. "What? How?"

Victoria coughed and rubbed her neck. "Oh, please. Daddy would never have left Mike and me with you willingly. I am not a fool, even if you do believe that I am. I know that you killed him; all I want to know is where you put him."

Karen was seething, "How dare you? Who the hell do you think you are, little girl?" Victoria grinned but didn't answer. Karen didn't like the silence that she received, so she decided to bait her daughter more. "You want to know where your precious father is? I had his body taken and buried in the local lime factory. You can't smell a dead body under the lime. Same with the rest of them. When they were no longer useful, I moved on, but made sure that they couldn't follow."

Victoria was shocked. She knew that her mother was evil and had many lovers, but she was in no way prepared to learn that her mother was a black widow.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella sat on the exam table and swung her legs in boredom. She had been waiting to see the doctor for twenty minutes now. She was hungry, needed to pee, and her legs were sticking to the uncomfortable paper on the table. Where the hell is the doctor already?

"Miss Swan?" Her door opened a crack.

Bella turned her head, "Yes?"

"Sorry, the doctor should only be a few more minutes. There is a man out here that is causing quite the ruckus, and refuses to calm down until he sees you. May I please bring him back?"

Bella giggled and nodded her head. No doubt Edward was being quite irritating. She couldn't help but laugh when he walked in. His hair was in disarray, like he was continuously running his hands through it.

"Edward, what were you doing? Sweetie, this shouldn't take much longer."

Edward shrugged and walked around to sit at Bella's side. "I was bored and this is taking forever."

Bella laughed as a knock sounded on her door before it was slowly pushed open. "Isabella Swan?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Edward demanded.

"Edward!" Bella hissed.

"I'm sorry. My name is Dr. Denali. Dr. Young is in a delivery right now, so she will be unable to attend your appointment." The older gentleman stuck out his hand to Edward first and waited.

"Edward, shake his hand," Bella muttered.

Bella watched as Edward reluctantly shook the doctor's hand and then smiled when he turned her way. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Denali."

"You, as well. I see here that you are about sixteen weeks. How have you been feeling?"

"Fine, a little tired, but that isn't unusual." Bella smiled.

"Okay, well we are gonna do an ultrasound and maybe see if we can't tell what you're having. It may be too soon, but you never know. Is that something that you want?"

Bella looked at Edward. "Do you want to know?"

"Do you? Sweetheart, I'll do whatever you want."

Bella thought about it and then decided that they would find out and then have a family dinner to tell everyone. With that decided, they got through the rest of the appointment with little trouble. At least until the doctor had to check Bella's cervix, then Edward came unhinged again.

"Edward Anthony, shut the fuck up, or I am gonna kick your ass from here to kingdom come! This is normal!" Bella threatened.

Edward sat down and sulked for the rest of the appointment. Bella didn't speak to him on the drive home, either. She went into the house and ignored him, going straight to the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

Edward went to his office, called their parents, invited them to dinner, and asked them to call the siblings. When he felt that he had waited long enough, he sought out his fiancée. He found her in the kitchen roughly chopping vegetables.

"Bella?" he approached cautiously.

"You better not come near me while I'm holding a knife. It may end up imbedded in your leg. Your behavior this afternoon was embarrassing." Bella continued to chop.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just don't like another man having his hands on my wife."

Bella spun on him and pointed her knife wielding hand at him. "I am not your wife yet, Edward, and you need to remember that his job is to make sure that our child is safe until it's time for it to come out. You better never act like that again!"

She turned back to making dinner. She jolted when she felt Edward press against her from behind. She could feel his arousal pressing into her back and felt her panties grow wet at the contact.

"Whether or not you are legally my wife, I still think of you that way. The idea of another man's fingers, doctor or otherwise, going inside you is going to make me angry." As he spoke, his hand trailed around to the waistband of her jeans. He deftly flicked open the snap and had the zipper down before she could protest. Bella moaned when his hand slipped inside her panties and into her moist heat. "You're so wet for me," he groaned and nudged her legs further apart. He flicked her clit and slid a finger inside her, moving it in time with his thumb.

Bella let her head fall to his chest and dropped the knife from her hand. "Edward…" she whispered breathlessly. Edward inserted another finger and quickly sent her over the edge.

Bella leaned against his chest, waiting for her breathing to return to normal. Once it had, she looked up at Edward and smiled when he grinned down at her.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Caveward." She grinned when he chuckled.

**~~M2F~~**

The family was loud and boisterous as they enjoyed the meal that Bella had prepared. When they finally calmed down a bit, Edward cleared his throat. When he had everyone's attention, he spoke.

"Bella and I have an announcement to make." Edward smiled.

Bella carefully brought her left hand up on the table and immediately heard a gasp from all the women.

"You're getting married!"

Bella smiled. "That's not all." She waited until they were silent again. "I'm pregnant."

The women began to squeal and cry again - even Esme and Renee, who had kept the pregnancy a secret, while the men turned to congratulate Edward. The evening was filled with celebration and wedding talk until the doorbell rang, stopping all conversation.

Alistair entered, followed by Renata and Tanya. Bella rose, walked over to Tanya, and whispered in the woman's ear before pulling her into a hug.

Renee stood next and went over to Tanya. "Come on. Let's go call your children."

Tanya nodded and followed the woman whose husband she had tortured out of the room.

Bella invited Renata to join them. The two women sat down and conversation resumed.

"Ren, what's going on?" Jasper questioned.

"I had an interesting visitor today," Renata commented between bites of curry chicken. "Bella, this is fabulous!"

Bella smiled. "Thanks."

"So, who was this visitor, Ren?" Edward asked.

"It was the director of the FBI. I don't think the charges against Victoria Newton are gonna stick."

Silverware clattered to plates as everyone stopped eating and all eyes were on her.

Renata grinned, knowing that what she told them next would send them into a tailspin. She just needed to check on something first.

"Before I tell you anything, Bella, I need to know how the baby is doing. Everything cooking alright?"

"Yes, the baby and I are fine, now spill, Ren." Bella sat back in her chair. She looked at the other end of the table and met the eyes of her very pale fiancé. "Edward, are you okay?"

"I don't know," Edward said honestly.

Renata cleared her throat. "Firstly, let me say this. Edward, I know that your blood tests came back positive for Rohypnol, but I don't believe that you had sex with anyone and neither does the FBI. They had some forensic examiners look at it, and they believe that the tape was doctored."

"Why would they think that, Renata?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"Because, they have had an agent inside Karen's ring the entire time," Renata threw out.

"Who?" Edward asked.

No one would have ever expected the name that came from Renata's mouth…

**AN: Runs for cover! I know a cliffie. I am so sorry! Who do you think the agent is? Leave me some love. See you next Monday.**


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Well, here it is - the last regular chapter of UYH. All good things must come to an end, and unfortunately, this chapter ties up all the loose ends. I have enjoyed writing this story more than you know. Your words mean a lot. **

**Thanks to my beta and biggest supporter, toocute24. Sally, you are the best! Love you!**

Edward drove Tanya to the airport with Bella at his side. He parked at the curb and let her out before going around and to collect her bags. He was glad to finally be rid of another distraction.

"Bella, I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. I promise to make sure that I deserve it."

"Tanya, all we want is for you to stay clean and raise those kids in a healthy way." Bella smiled gently at her.

Tanya hugged Bella and then turned to Edward. "Thanks for….well, everything."

A member of airport personnel came and loaded Tanya's bags onto a cart, and with a final wave, she turned and followed him into the terminal.

"Let's go home, Babe."

Bella nodded and followed Edward back to the waiting SUV.

The ride home was mostly quiet. Finally, Bella couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Edward, talk to me. I hate that you're so quiet."

Edward shook his head and kept driving. "Just leave it, Bella."

Bella slammed her hands on the dashboard. "No, dammit! You have to talk to me, Edward. I know that this is hard for you. Please!"

Bella could feel the tears welling in her eyes. It had been three days since Renata's revelation about the agent that was in Karen's little group. Three days since he had found out, and this was the most interaction that Bella and Edward had had since. Edward had been locked in his office, not talking and refusing to see anyone, including Bella.

"I can't talk about this, Bella. I won't. Leave it alone." Edward's grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles were white.

Bella shook her head and turned to stare out the window, letting the tears fall slowly down her cheeks.

The ringing of Edward's cell phone broke the silence momentarily. "Talk to me."

"_Boss, you need to get home ASAP."_

"What's the problem, Felix?"

"_Am I on speaker?"_

"No. What the fuck is going on?"

"_We just found Jessica. She's dead."_

Edward slammed his phone down and floored the accelerator.

"Edward?"

Edward ignored her and drove them home as quickly as possible.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward was out of the car almost before it was in park. He didn't wait for Bella, he just tore into the house and ran up the stairs to the room that Jessica had been staying in. The sight that greeted him gave him pause.

Jessica Stanley swung from the ceiling fan, a white sheet wrapped tightly around her neck. Her eyes were glassy, staring straight ahead, but seeing nothing.

"Get her down, Felix. I'll call her parents." Edward sighed. He made to leave the room, but turned back, "Was there a note?"

Felix nodded and handed him a small square of paper. Edward took it and left to go down to his office, where he shut the door and poured himself a drink.

Bella watched him. Once again he was shutting her out, and she wasn't sure what to do anymore. She placed a hand against her growing belly, soothing the child that fluttered in her womb.

She walked up the steps and turned to go in to the room that she hadn't slept in for months. Bella sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes before she curled up on the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

That's where Edward found her hours later. He could see the tear stains on her cheeks, and he hated himself, knowing he was the cause. He just didn't know how do to deal with the knowledge that the woman who had allegedly raped him was an FBI agent.

**~~M2F~~**

FBI Agent Victoria Newton sat in an uncomfortable chair in the debriefing room at FBI Headquarters. She had a strong feeling that she was either about to be fired or suspended. She knew that she had screwed up royally, but couldn't feel bad about it. During the time they were together, she had felt more love from James than she ever felt from anyone before.

She had managed to take her mother down, but at the same time, she had covered up all of the crimes that she knew the Cullen's had committed. She swept it all under the rug since they were unknowingly pawns in her scheme to take out her mother. She only hoped that her machinations hadn't destroyed Edward Cullen, and by proxy, Bella.

"Agent Newton." Riley Biers walked in and sat across from her.

"Director Biers."

"Seems we have some things to discuss." The Director folded his hands in front of him and waited.

"What do you want to know?"

Riley shook his head. "Vic, how the hell did this get so out of control? You were supposed to go in, get the evidence against Karen, and in the process, take down the Cullen family. You went so far out of left field that I don't know what happened. I need specifics."

For the next eight hours, Victoria spilled everything that happened. Everything - including how she used Edward to get the evidence and confession that she needed from her mother.

"Dammit, Victoria! This makes the Cullen's untouchable now. We can't go after them for anything, because everything you did was to save Edward Cullen. How did you fuck this up so badly?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I have no excuses."

"You are suspended pending further investigation. I need your badge and your gun."

Victoria slid her sidearm and badge across the table to him, albeit reluctantly, but she knew that she screwed up.

"You're dismissed."

Riley watched Victoria walk out of the office. He hated that things ended up like this. She was a good agent, she just got blinded. He really hoped that there was some way that she could get her career back.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella sat in the living room with her feet up, reading a book that she had heard about on the internet. It had been written by a fairly unknown author, but from conversations with Kate, it was very good.

She was so engrossed that she didn't hear Edward leave his office. "What are you reading?"

Bella looked up in shock; he hadn't spoken to her in days. "Um…" She turned it over and read the title again. "It's called _Notice Me_."

"Hmm…Is it any good?" Edward asked as he sat down next to her.

"Very good. Edward, what's going on? You haven't talked to me for days and now you want to know what I am up to?" Bella set her book down and stared at him.

Edward refused to meet her gaze; instead, he stared at the crying green eyes on the cover of her book.

Just as he was about to say something, the ringing doorbell stopped him. He got up and strolled to the door, opening it without looking through the peephole. When he saw the person on the other side, he wished he had.

He wasted no time with pleasantries; he pulled his gun and pointed it directly in her face. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I understand that you're pissed, Edward, but I think we should talk."

Edward chambered a round and sneered at the woman before him. "I don't have a fucking thing to say to you, and I sure as hell don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Edward!" Bella called from the living room. She stood and began walking to the foyer. What happened next seemed to occur in slow motion. Bella caught her toe on the edge of the carpet and went flying forward.

Edward was frozen and could only watch in horror as Bella careened toward the floor.

Victoria watched Edward for a split second before springing into action. She pushed him out of the way and rushed forward, just in time to catch Bella before she hit the floor. Victoria helped to stand her up, and the two women turned to look at the man who still had his gun raised.

Edward looked on in shock as the woman that he had vilified, saved the woman he loved and their unborn child. He slowly lowered his arm and hung his head.

"Edward, please, just listen to what she has to say," Bella pleaded.

Edward nodded and led Victoria to his office and closed the door. Bella turned and tucked back in to her book for a while before she decided to get up and start dinner.

**~~M2F~~**

Edward sat down and waited for Victoria to start. He knew he should have offered her a drink, but he wasn't ready to be polite to this woman yet.

Victoria cleared her throat and then began. "I'm sorry, Edward. I know that probably means nothing to you right now, but I had to say it. I have something I need to show you." She pulled out two DVDs and inserted the first on in the player. The sounds that greeted Edward's ears were very familiar.

"What the fuck?!" He sat forward and watched as Victoria rode James. "But…"

"I know, Edward. Just wait." Victoria took that disk out and then inserted the second one. It showed an image of Edward, all alone in the dingy room where he was held. Edward watched himself lie in that uncomfortable bed and masturbate. He watched with wide eyes as he climaxed, crying out Bella's name.

"It really didn't happen? It was all fake?"

Victoria nodded. "I could never do that to another person, so I had Laurent film that, discretely of course. Then I talked James into recording us. I'm very good with computers, so I had this made. I needed you to be convinced, and I needed them dead. It was the only way that my mother was gonna go down. I am so sorry, Edward."

Edward got up from his desk and began to pace the room. He fisted his hands in his hair and would have pulled it out if it weren't for the small hands that stopped him.

"Stop it, Baby. It's over," Bella whispered.

Edward wrapped her up in his arms. He couldn't believe that all the pain that he had been keeping hold of could finally be released. He felt like he could breathe again.

Bella turned to Victoria. "So what happens now? Are we gonna be facing charges since we killed James and Laurent? Or rather, am I?"

Victoria shook her head. "You guys are in the clear. Actually, as far as the FBI is concerned, you shouldn't need to worry at all."

Edward nodded. "I wish that I could say thanks, but…"

"Don't sweat it. Just do me a favor and take care of B. She deserves the best, and Lord knows my brother was not that." Victoria picked up her bag and turned to go.

Bella wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Bye, Vic."

"Bye B. Take care, huh…"

Bella watched as her old friend walked away and out of their lives. She then turned to the man who had just been given his life back.

"Baby, I'm sorry. For so many things, but mostly for closing myself off to you. I love you, Bella."

"Edward, you don't have to apologize to me. I understand that you thought something awful happened to you, but you know the truth now. I only need for you to promise me that it will never happen again. You can't push me away every time something traumatic happens. You have to remember that I'm not the only one that you push away." Bella placed a hand on her stomach. "You also push away our son."

Edward laid his hand atop hers and smiled. Everything he had, he would gladly give Bella and their son - anything to make them smile.

"I promise, Baby." Edward sealed the promise with a kiss. Dinner was soon forgotten as they came together to make up for lost time.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella was sitting at her dining room table with her mother, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Kate. They had fabric swatches, flower patterns, and every bridal magazine available as they tried to plan the wedding for Edward and Bella. She wanted to be anywhere but stuck with all of these hyper females.

"Bella, concentrate; this is _your_ wedding we are trying to plan here!" Alice chastised.

"Sorry, Ali. I guess I'm just not here right now."

"Are you okay, Bells?" Kate asked from her end of the table.

"Yeah, I'm just distracted." Bella reached her arm down and made sure that her gun was still at her side. She couldn't explain why she felt so uneasy, but she had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen and soon.

"Anything I can do?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"No, I just think something is gonna go down, and I am a little uneasy every time Edward leaves the house. I think it's just hormones." Bella smiled.

Any other words that the ladies would have shared were stopped as the front door slammed open. Gunfire was heard, along with the sound of plaster hitting the floor.

Bella stood and made sure that the safety was off on her weapon. She chambered a round and walked around the table, just as Karen Newton stormed into the room.

"There you are, you little bitch!" The older woman sneered. "It's time for your trial."

Bella took in Karen's appearance. Her hair was wild and all over the place, her clothes hung like rags on her body, and her face looked like it had aged ten years.

"Who is the judge? You?" Bella scoffed.

"Bella, don't antagonize the gun-wielding psycho!" Alice hissed.

"That's right; I'm here to proclaim you guilty. You took everything from me: my home, my son, and now my life." Karen crept forward.

Bella raised her gun and pointed it at the crazed woman. "So I suppose my sentence is death?"

"That's right and I am gonna execute you. You and that little bastard in your womb!" Karen raised her gun and fired.

Her aim was wide, but Bella didn't care. She squeezed the trigger on her gun and kept on squeezing until she felt a hand on her arm.

"Bella, Baby, let it go. She's dead. Come on, Sweetheart, come back to me," Edward crooned.

Bella raised her eyes to his. Edward watched them go glassy and then roll back in her head. He caught her as she fainted dead away.

**AN: Ding, Dong the bitch is dead! Leave me some love. See you next week!**


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: All characters are the express right of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: I am sad to see this one come to a close, but alas, the story has been told. Thanks to my beta, toocute24. Sally, you have helped me more than you know. Love you! **

**Sally and I will be writing an O/S for Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to Christmas, so I hope you will all check it out. **

**On with the story, see you at the bottom.**

"Push, come on, Baby!" he shouted at his wife.

"One more big push!" the doctor yelled up at her from his position between her legs.

"Would you two shut the fuck up?!" she snapped from where she was hunched up on the birthing bed. Sweat poured down her face from the exertion. She bore down and pushed again, then fell back from exhaustion when she heard her baby give a lustful cry. She had tears of happiness pouring down her cheeks as they placed the baby on her belly.

"Dad, you have a waiting room full of people out there!" a nurse said as she took the baby to get cleaned up.

"Go on. Go tell everyone that we're fine, but hurry back!" His wife practically shoved him out of the room.

The smile that radiated from his face was contagious as he walked the corridor toward where his family was waiting. When he finally joined them in the waiting room, all conversation stopped.

"Well?" Everyone began at once.

"It's a girl! Kate is doing great!" Garrett announced.

Bella walked forward as quickly as her protruding belly would allow. She wrapped her big brother in a hug and smiled at him. "What have we named her?"

Garrett smiled and looked over at Edward. "Antonia Isabelle Swan. Toni, for short."

Edward stepped forward and hugged his brother-in-law. Not one of those, masculine handshake and hugs, but a real, genuine hug. Then he turned and wrapped his arms around his wife's belly.

"I'm flattered that you named your daughter after me."

Garrett nodded and then spoke. "Kate and I would like you and Bells to be her Godparents. What do you say?"

"We're honored," Bella smiled. "Now get your ass back in there to your wife and my niece."

Garrett smiled and then went back down the hall, heading to his family.

**~~M2F~~**

Bella sank slowly to the bed and then reached her feet out to her husband. "Babe, please get these shoes off of me."

Edward chuckled at her, but knelt down and removed her little baby slippers. "Bells, your feet are swollen, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Edward, just tired. Dr. Young said that it could be any day now. I was already starting to dilate at our last appointment." Bella giggled at the look on Edward's face. "Edward, keep in mind that Kate was two weeks _past_ her due date. Technically, I'm due in a week and a half, so he could be here anytime."

Edward paled. He had known that it was getting close, but suddenly he was scared. "Bella…"

Bella looked at her husband closely. She had seen him at his best and his worst. She thought that after everything they had gone through with the Newton's, that nothing would bother him now. She must have been wrong.

"_That's right, and I am gonna execute you. You and that little bastard in your womb!" Karen raised her gun and fired. _

_Her aim was wide, but Bella didn't care. She squeezed the trigger on her gun and kept on squeezing until she felt a hand on her arm. _

"_Bella, Baby, let it go. She's dead. Come on, Sweetheart, come back to me," Edward crooned. _

_Bella raised her eyes to Edward's, and then fell into a dead faint._

_She came to and looked into the concerned green gaze of her fiancé. "Edward, what…?"_

"_Karen Newton escaped from prison, apparently with the assistance of Jenks. She broke in here, intent to kill you, but her aim is as bad as her planning and you killed her instead."_

_Bella nodded and then tears sprang to her eyes and her hand covered her belly protectively. "The baby?"_

"_He's fine. So are our Mom's, Kate, Alice, and Rosalie. You protected them all." Edward stroked her cheek. "Baby, how did you know? Mom said that you were fidgeting all day, and that you already had your gun on you."_

_Bella pushed herself up to a sitting position. "I had a weird feeling ever since I woke up this morning that something bad was gonna happen, so I was pretty much on alert the entire day. When she burst in here, I was glad that I was prepared."_

"Edward, why are you freaking out now? After everything that we have been through in the last few months, this will be a breeze."

Edward stood and walked to the window. "I just remember how close I came to losing you, both of you that I wonder if something else is gonna happen."

"Edward, Karen is dead, and Jenks is in prison - probably playing bitch to some guy named Butch. Vic is back with the FBI and working on our payroll, as well. Tanya is happy and raising her kids far away from everything. The family is back on top, and things are running smoothly once again. Sweetie, we cannot let our lives be ruled by what ifs. This is the life that we chose."

Edward turned and nodded at his wife. "You're right." He walked to her and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Are you ok? I have some calls to make."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go to sleep."

Edward nodded, kissed her once more, and then left to go down to his office. He looked around their new dwelling and smiled. Bella had done a great job getting their new home decorated. After the events of that night, Bella had refused to live in the old house, so they had bought a new one. This time, they moved closer to his parents and Emmett and Rosalie, who were also expecting. Actually is seems that everyone was gonna have a baby.

Rose and Emmett were due two months after Bella, and Jasper and Alice two months after that. Esme and Renee were in grandma heaven. They had both had additions put on their homes, creating the baby suites.

Edward sat behind his desk and made his calls, checking on various shipments and his properties, when a shriek from upstairs sent him running.

Bella looked up when Edward slid to a stop at their bedroom door. "It's time!"

**~~M2F~~**

The family was once again sitting in the waiting area of the hospital's maternity ward.

"How long do you think it will take Bella?" Emmett wondered.

"Emmett, she will get that baby here when it's ready to get here," Esme chastised her son.

They all looked up at a throat clearing in the doorway. Edward stood there with a concerned look on his face. Renee and Esme jumped up and ran over to him.

"Is everything okay?"

"What's wrong?"

Edward held up a hand. "Nothing is wrong, at least not really. The baby is presenting breach, and Dr. Young is gonna try and turn him. If she can't, they're going to take Bella down for a cesarean."

"Ok, well keep us posted, Son. "Carlisle smiled as he led the two women back to the chairs.

Edward walked back down the hall and pushed open the door just as the doctor stood up. "Okay, as long as he doesn't turn again, you should be okay."

Edward walked over and picked up a cool rag before wiping it across Bella's sweating face. "Are you ok?"

Bella looked at Edward, irritation evident in her expression. "Next time, you get to deliver the baby." She panted as another contraction started.

Bella gripped Edward's hand in her own, squeezing until he thought she might break his fingers. When she finally relaxed her grip, he flexed his fingers.

"Sorry, Sweetie," Bella apologized.

During the next few hours, Bella's labor progressed and soon it was time to push. Her room was a flurry of activity as everything was prepared. Bella was soon placed in position with her feet in the stirrups and she was pushing to bring their son in the world.

For Edward, the time seemed to crawl until he heard his son's first cries. He looked down at his wife and leaned in to kiss her, his tears mixing with hers. The doctor placed his son on Bella's stomach, and he watched in fascination as the little bundle squirmed and cried.

Bella smiled as she looked at her son. He was perfect - ten fingers and ten toes. He had a smattering of dark hair on his head that explained the heartburn. Even all messy and gross, he was still beautiful. When the nurse took him to be assessed and weighed, Bella would have protested, but knew that they would bring him back.

"8 pounds, 11 ounces, and 21 inches long. Apgar is a 9," Bella heard.

"Bella, he is perfect. Thank you. I love you, Baby," Edward whispered against his wife's mouth.

"I love you, too." Bella said wearily when they broke apart. "Go tell the family."

Edward nodded and headed back to the waiting room, where their family was sitting impatiently.

"It's a boy! Jonathon Edward," he announced from the doorway.

Congratulations came from around the room. Everyone was ready to see the new bundle, so Edward led the way to the room that Bella and his son occupied. Pictures were taken and the baby passed around. Garrett even wheeled Kate and baby Toni in so that everyone could coo over both the new babies.

Edward and Bella smiled at each other. All was right in their world, at least until the next threat presented itself.

As Bella looked around the room at her family, she was glad that she had let them in. When she gazed into her husband's eyes, she was overcome with emotion. Emotion that Edward loved her, waited for her, and fought for her. She was happy that she had finally unlocked her heart to him. Together, they could handle anything that came at them.

**AN: I have tears in my eyes as I write this. I hope you all enjoyed my little tale. I'll be back with my new story in January. Look for my O/S **_**Lonely **_**this November, written for the Fandom for Suicide Awareness. Also, look for another O/S called **_**The Chef's Garden**_**, written with my very dear friend and author, Bee1982. **_**The Chef's Garden **_**was written for StandUp4Katalina. **

**Leave me some love!**


End file.
